Yaoi et Yuri
by Lena Blue
Summary: Non loin de la ville de Konoha, là ou personne ne voudra retourner... un morceau de verre se brise alors qu'elle rit de bonheur... d'un bonheur destructeur...
1. Prologue

_**Comme le jour se lève**_

_**La pluie qui, elle, martèle**_

_**De bruits sourds et glacés**_

_**La fenêtre aux carreaux sucrés...**_

_**Elle continue de sourire**_

_**Dégageant pour son avenir**_

_**L'espoir grâce aux pas tracés**_

_**De tout ceux qu'elle aura aimé...**_

_**Dans les draps aux parfums entêtants**_

_**A tout jamais, éternellement**_

_**Alors que les gémissement résonnent**_

_**Dans la plus grande force qui déconne**_

_**Elle ouvre les yeux et soupire**_

_**Il a le regard bleu de ses souvenirs**_

_**Tandis que l'autre possède des yeux noirs**_

_**Aux pupilles doucement amoureuses le soir**_

_**Elle sont unis, leurs mains croisées**_

_**Ils se haïssent avec un besoin désespéré**_

_**Mais ils ne se lâcheront pas**_

_**Car ils s'appartiennent encore une fois**_

_**Pour des millénaires à venir**_

_**Tant qu'elle gardera le sourire...**_

**Le jour ou elles se réuniront… l'espoir régnera sur ce domaine merveilleux ou elle respirera de nouveau…**

**Mais l'heure n'est pas aux joies d'amour alors qu'elle hurle de haine et de douleur face à la trahison de son amie…**

**Une trahison faîte de paille par le grand-père… alors qu'elle se venge dans un rire diabolique…**

**Créatrice de sa propre folie… seule Dawn pourra la sauver… en espérant que cela puisse arriver…**

**Mais qu'elle sera la réponse de ses amours… ? **

**Va savoir…**


	2. Spartiate de mémoire

**Spartiate de mémoire...**

_**Elle agrippa le mur... Ressentant le crissement de ses ongles contre la parois de métal... cherchant à effacer ces images de sa mémoire... ces cris... ces coups... ces hurlements... cette fureur de vouloir vaincre tout ennemi de spartiate...Ces perses immondes... leur hurlements de victoire à la vue de tout ce sang... Elle leva la tête... remarquant la glace et alla se voir... **_

_**Mais ce fut un homme qu'elle vit... Leonidas... L'être courageux qu'il avait été en mourant au combat pour ces terres...Le roi qui avait bafoué le dieu... mais ce fut en homme libre qu'il se battit et rien d'autres... car tel fut son destin... **_

_**Mais soudainement, le reflet changea pour se changer en Xerxes... Et une fureur, venant tout droit de l'enfer, embrasa son âme... laissant son poing de femme brisait le miroir... le sang, précieux liquide carmin de nôtre corps souillait les morceaux brisés...**_

_**Enfermée pour folie dans un vieux hôpital psychiatrique, elle restait seule chaque journée lors de ses promenades pour écrire des chansons... Chose futile pour ses docteurs et infirmières qui se devaient de la calmer... Ses crises étaient souvent meurtrières... Mais malgré cela... s**__**a voix restait étrangement simple et pourtant si joueuse...**_

_**Les mots étaient ridicules lorsque le médecin entrait en contact avec ses yeux... bleus cendres... Alors que ses cheveux d'un châtain foncés entouraient indisciplinément son visage... Elle était belle mais dangereuse... trop dangereuse pour qu'on puisse la laisser s'échapper...**_

_**Haïné Izawa... Petite fille autrefois riche... à présent enfermée du à son état mental... Mais le pire est qu'elle ne tente aucunement de s'échapper... supportant plus son incarcération dans cet endroit... Oui... Elle en rit de plaisir et de joie de rester enfermer... son rire comme ses hurlements de rage résonnant dans les couloirs du dernier étage....Car elle est folle... **_

_**Mais elle ne sera plus seule... Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du se produire arriva... Elle fut délivrer de sa prison... Et internée dans un lycée des plus normaux... Ce jour-ci... seulement trois heures plus tard, l'hôpital périt sous les flammes... comme les patients... les infirmières... les médecins... tous moururent dans les flammes... poussant ses hurlements si féroces lorsqu'Haïné avait été prisonnière...**_

_**Que c'était-il réellement passé cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi l'ombre le corps de la jeune fille avait été libérer puis retrouver brûlée dans les souterrains de l'hôpital ? quels sont ses cris que certains rodeurs entendent, provenant de la chambre d'Izawa ? Quel sont ces ombres terrifiantes qui passent sur les murs froids ? **_

_**Et cette vitre brisée, ensanglantée ou un mystérieux message y demeure...Qui est ce " Léonidas " inscrit sur le miroir brisée de la chambre d'Haïné... ?**_

**...**

**Il faut se méfier de ce qu'il y a écrit au premier chapitre car ce n'est pas forcement la vérité...**


	3. La vérité sur l'asile

**La vérité sur l'asile... **

_**Le souffle un peu saccadé, Dawn se positionna sur son siège... face à son ordi alors que les vidéos sur le mystérieux asile ou plus proprement dit hôpital Psychiatrique de Konoha commençait... expliquant la macabre histoire de ce lieu maudit...**_

_**Sans attendre, elle ouvrit une canette de cola... ses yeux fixant l'écran... attendant le commencement des explications si tristement énumérés... Et de l'existence de la bien folle et mystérieuse Haïné Izawa... **__**Cette fille qui fut libérée avant de disparaître après l'incendie causé sur l'établissement...**_

_**" L'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha, établissement abandonné et en ruines depuis maintenant 47 ans, depuis le mystérieux incendie qui frappa les lieux et les occupants... Plusieurs diraient que depuis la libération de l'un des internés, le feu se serait propageait peu à peu avant de tout brûler... faisant nombre de victimes parmi les patients, infirmières et autres... **_

_**Bon nombre furent interner dans cet établissement pour divers raisons mais aucun ne put échapper à la fournaise qui saccagea et brûla tout sur son passage... parmi eux... une patiente libérée disparut mystérieusement après cette accident...**_

_**Mais qui est Haïné Izawa ? Quel est l'histoire de l'asile de Konoha ? Et quel est la vérité parmi tout ces histoires inventées pour expliquer la cause de ces drames... ?**_

_**47 ans auparavant... bien avant le feu et la soudaine disparition de la jeune Izawa... cet hôpital fut un asile encadrant bon nombre de fous et autres patients parmi tant d'autres... tous avait une raison d'être ici... tous y compris les médecins et les infirmières qui y travaillaient...L'établissement comportaient un rez-de-chaussée et deux étages alors que les ailes n'en comportaient qu'un... mais ce gigantesque bâtiment cachait un autre de la même taille derrière le principal... **_

_**Le deuxième à l'identique du premier comportait un étage bien unique...Ce deuxième étage n'était jamais visiter sauf par les médecins qui venait tenter de calmer la principale détenue... enfermée dans la chambre 712... celle-ci hurlait de rage et de fureur ou riait d'un plaisir sans qu'aucune raison n'ai réellement pu l'expliquer... **_

_**Bon nombre de patient frissonnaient sous ses cris et ses éclats de rire froid... Elle semblait joyeuse de se retrouver dans un endroit comme celui-ci... Mais peut-être était-ce du à son histoire que les autres tremblaient et se taisez...**_

_**Haïné Izawa... seconde enfant de la famille Izawa... encadrait de son frère ainé, Zuko et de sa jeune sœur, Miyaki ainsi que de ses parents, Suyo et Tachiba... personne n'aurait pu prévoir que cette enfant tomberait dans un état de folie si profond... Assassinant une nuit tout les membres de sa famille ainsi que les serviteurs pour une raison encore inexplicable... elle fut internée dans la chambre 712... à l'écart des autres... **_

_**Seul le majordome... mystérieusement épargnée... vint souvent la voir... arrachant rires et sourires étranges à cette fille considéré comme malade mental et possédée par l'enfer... **_

_**Hors personne ne fut en mesure d'expliquer les brusques raisons d'un tel délivrement...Tsunade Senju, autrefois directrice de l'hôpital fut souvent confronté à cette jeune fille... **_

_**- Elle semblait en vouloir à tout le monde... hurlant qu'elle tuerait quiconque profanerait des injures et sarcasmes à l'égard d'un certain Léonidas... Ses yeux haineux me regardaient très souvent d'une manière meurtrière sans que je puisse expliquer la raison d'une tel haine... alors que ce prénom résonnait très souvent entre les murs de sa chambre ainsi que " Xerxes " et " Spartiates "..., tenta de raconter une jeune blonde malgré son âge sur la vidéo...**_

_**Pourquoi ces mots résonnaient-ils si souvent dans les dédales du couloir ou seul la chambre 712 était la principale des pièces... ? Et qui sont ce Léonidas et ce Xerxes... ? **_

_**- Léonidas fut le nom d'un spartiate et d'un roi qui mourut au combat contre la tyrannie de Xerxes, roi-dieu de Perse qui chercha à envahir la ville de Sparte ainsi que la Grèce entière... Mais le plus inexplicable fut peut-être cette loyauté envers ce roi décédé et existant probablement aux yeux de l'histoire de la mythologie grecque... sachant que cela faisait plusieurs siècles que celui-ci tomba au combat au nom de son pays... expliqua un professeur d'Histoire...**_

_**Haïné semblait, d'après de nombreux visiteurs, en vouloir personnellement à Xerxes... De plus, il arrivait que plusieurs fois, elle ne brise le miroir de sa chambre que la sécurité avait mis... La directrice retira toute aide à cette fille qui attaquait quiconque pénétrait sa chambre...**_

_**La nuit, elle dormait dans la pièce 712, Tsunade la refusant dans les grandes chambres de peur qu'elle n'assassine un patient ou tous pendant le sommeil... Personne ne sut véritablement qu'elle furent les raisons d'une tel hantise à l'égard de chaque personnes présentes dans l'établissement...**_

_**- Elle était vraiment folle... de plus, ses yeux semblaient toujours froids et meurtriers... comme si elle voyait sans cesse ce perse... j'ai eu vraiment peur lorsque je suis passée voir ma mère qui travaillait là-bas... Elle aussi était terrifiait de l'attitude de cette gamine... Mais personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre son comportement..., lança la fille d'une infirmière morte dans l'incendie... Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris comment ils ont pu la libérer de cet endroit... ni même pourquoi le feu a si vite brûlait tout l'hôpital, trois heures après la libération de cette fille... ma mère ne serait pas morte si ils l'avaient laissé enfermer dans sa chambre...**_

_**Les raisons encore flous de cette nuit-là restent un mystère que bien peu de personne purent expliquer, de même le comportement de la jeune Izawa... celle-ci avait probablement du vivre un moment dure dans sa vie en rapport avec ce Léonidas pour qu'elle agisse ainsi...**_

_**- Elle avait perdu un ami qui s'appelait comme ce roi... Il semblait même avoir le caractère fougueux de l'ancien spartiate et la jeune fille semblait en être profondément amoureuse... mais un jour, le garçon mourut des suites d'un accident de voiture... juste sous le nom de Mademoiselle Haïné... Et il est arrivé qu'elle m'ai raconté que l'image du dieu-roi Perse ai apparut sur la vitre de la voiture ou le jeune Monsieur Léonidas avait périt... Ce fut peut-être du à cette évènement que la petite se mit à sombrer..., avoua l'ancien Majordome de la famille Izawa mais également confident de la jeune fille...**_

_**La vérité sur un tel comportement est suspicieux mais malgré cela la raison en fut plus étrange... La vérité sur le mystère de cette nuit fut dévoilé... Le 24 décembre 1963, Haïné fut libérée pour bonne conduite les 7 dernières années vers 20h30...Mais seulement trois heures passèrent avant qu'un étrange incident s'y déclare sans qu'aucune raison n'ai été signaler.... Personne ne fut en mesure de comprendre d'ou se mit à venir le feu qui brûla l'établissement entier... **_

_**- Le feu à commencer à se répandre du second bâtiment , jumeau du principal puis s'est propageait dans les reste avant d'enflammer le premier... Personne n'a pus prévoir ce moment-là aussi tous furent brûler... sans la moindre exception... Ce qui n'explique pas c'est le point de départ du feu... Il semblait provenir du souterrain du second bâtiment..., ajouta un pompier de Konoha, surpris et sceptique...**_

_**- Le pire fut peut-être que cette accident est arrivé seulement trois heures après la libération d'Haïné Izawa... comme si elle avait laissé une malédiction sur l'hôpital..., dit Tsunade, un peu amusé par ses propos... mais restant malgré cela effrayé par l'histoire....**_

_**D'après les documents attestant la libération d'Haïné Izawa, Celle-ci fut interné dans un établissement scolaire puis transféré dans une autre ville... Hors, aucun raison que la jeune fille puisse avoir eu recours à un quelconque ensorcèlement de l'asile explique la soudaine montée du feu... **_

_**De plus, la jeune fille semblait avoir repris cours à sa vie... cette période de vie n'étant qu'un insupportable deuil à devoir supporter... Peut-être la mort de ce jeune garçon fut enfin acceptée aux yeux de la jeune fille qui retourna à ses affaires...Hors, dans ce cas, quel fut ce cri étrange provenant de chambre brûlée 712 ainsi que ce message ensanglantée écrit sur le miroir brisé ? **_

_**Ses ombres étranges passant sur le mur chaque nuits lors de la ronde du gardien ou encore cette odeur de chair brûler provenant du souterrain du second bâtiment ? Quel est la véritable histoire de cette nuit-là ? "**_

_**La vidéo se termina sur ces mots étranges alors que les mêmes questions résonnaient dans la tête de Dawn, celle-ci remarquant une étrange ressemblance entre ses crises et celle d'Haïné... Même si les siennes étaient moins violentes et plus explicatives...**_

_**De plus, vivant avec ses deux colocataires, elle ne voulait non plus le faire peur avec ses histoires... Car ils ne l'auraient pas cru... Et même si leurs relations étaient particulières, elle n'en demeurait que lorsque cela concernée les fantômes, ils ne voulaient même pas en parler...**_

_**Ce constat la fit sourire alors qu'elle remarquait une vidéo étrange sur l'asile en question... une vidéo filmait par des lycéens qui avait eu envie de se faire peur... et qui l'avait regretté d'après l'explication écrite sous la vidéo... une réponse à offrir à ceux qui se posent des questions sur l'hôpital hanté...**_

_**Bien avant de mettre lecture, elle alla se chercher un pot de glace à la vanille, une cuillère et se mit en mode gourmande assoiffée de peur... Posant le pot sur le bureau, Dawn posa main sur la sourit, inspira un grand coup et commença... Mais peut-être aurait-elle du ne jamais regarder ce qui allait suivre...**_

**...**

_**Allongés entre les draps, les deux homm**__**es soufflèrent un moment pour calmer les battements de leurs cœurs, un cœur brûlant et encore affamé...**_

_**L'un deux, possédant une peau mate se releva et regarda vers la fenêtre... dehors, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, augmentant d'intensité alors que dans sa tête, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers leurs amie commune, restait seul dans l'appartement...**_

_**- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te tourmente ? demanda l'autre homme, allongée entre les draps, remarquant l'inquiétude chez son petit-ami...**_

_**- A ton avis, elle fait quoi en ce moment ? demanda le blond, pensif..., ses yeux bleus scrutant le ciel gris et ombrageux...**_

_**- Hum... elle doit regarder des vidéos sur l'asile qui se trouve en retrait de la ville... Depuis le temps qu'elle nous en parle..., répondit le brun, caressa les hanches mates de son homme...**_

_**Celui-ci ressentit la caresse, tournant son visage vers l'autre qui sourit... Et une même envie se fait sentir dans leurs corps... l'envie de s'appartenir encore une fois avant de rentrer... Mais avant cela... : **_

_**- On devrait l'écouter nous parler de ses impressions sur cet endroit... Au moins une fois plutôt que de la laisser seule pour une raison stupide qui nous pousse à fuir... tu comprends ? proposa le blond, tout en posant son front mate sur celui pâle de son petit-ami... **_

_**- Je te suis autant que je la suis elle... sinon, je ne serais pas constamment là, à vous adorer sans arrêt... d'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de moi avant qu'on rentre... c'est possible, Tenshi ? **_

_**Le dénommée Tenshi sourit une dernière fois... puis se pencha, léchant les lèvres roses du précédent ébat dont la chaleur ne faisait qu'augmentait son désir pour lui...**_

_**- c'est demander si gentiment... que je ne peux refuser...**_

_**Le contact des deux corps masculins reprirent pour replonger dans un monde de luxure totale... celui de leur amour même si il était considérés comme tabou... Mais cela, seul eux avait le droit d'en décider... Eux et leurs plus proches amies...**_

**...**

_**La cuillère tomba, frappant le col tapissé d'une manière brutale alors que les yeux de Dawn s'élargissait au maximum... la glace coula du métal de l'ustensile mais cela ne préoccupa aucunement la jeune fille... car sous ses yeux, la vidéo continuait de tourner...**_

_**Pourtant... ce hurlement... et ses cris de peurs à la vue des corps brûlaient dans le souterrain du bâtiment la fit frémir... car si le bracelet qui se trouvait attaché au poignet droit était le même que celui du portrait vu dans le domaine Izawa... lors de la visite de l'école... **_

_**Alors cela signifiait un immense mensonge sur l'histoire de l'hôpital psychiatrique abandonné de Konoha...Mais également un mensonge quand à la soi-disante reprise de vie d'Haïné mais également de l'explication de sa disparition lors de l'incendie... et là, il n'y avait aucun doute... mais elle devait rencontrer le majordome des Izawa... au plus vite...**_

_**Malgré cela, une question subsistait... la seule qui dérange véritablement Dawn... Quel est son lien avec la jeune fille ? Pourquoi se ressemblent-elles autant ? Et pourquoi tant de mensonges sur son histoire ? Et pourquoi autant de cauchemars sur elle et ce Léonidas... ? **_

_**Véritablement, le choc de la vidéo lui donna un malaise... sa tête se mit à tourner sous cette pression et ses questions sans réponse... La laissant tomber au sol alors que les cris se répétaient sans cesse sur la vidéo... ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle appelait ses deux amis... **_

_**Le blond se réveilla en sursaut autant que le brun... chacun le souffle saccadé... alors qu'une étrange sensation d'oppressement les assaillaient... et un même prénom se répercuta dans leur tête alors qu'un frisson d'horreur les fit trembler de peur...**_

_**- Dawn... murmurèrent les deux garçons... enfilant leurs vêtements, dans l'unique but de la retrouver...**_

_**...**_

_**Je pense que pour comprendre le principe de l'histoire... il faut imaginer le véritable but de Dawn... celle-ci semblent avoir un contact avec Haïné Izawa alors que les deux jeunes filles sont d'une époque différentes mais leurs liens avec l'hôpital les rapprochent...**_

_**De plus... la vérité est que j'ai voulu mêler le film 300 à mon histoire... Je me suis sentit mal lorsque j'ai vu le film alors j'ai voulu rendre à ma façon un hommage à ce grand roi spartiate... de plus, certains mots du film m'ont marqué et comme je détestais Xerxes, j'ai préféré le mettre dans la peau du persécuteur d'Haïné...**_

_**Haïné Izawa était âgée de 7 ans quand elle a été enfermée dans l'Hôpital et elle y a passé 7 autres années de sa vie dans l'asile avant d'y finir comment dire...vous le saurez en lisant l'histoire... si j'ai donné un peu trop d'explications dans le premier chapitre... c'est peut-être un leurre... Mais cela vous le découvrirez à force de lire l'histoire...**_


	4. Nouvelle

**Nouvelle...**

_**Elle reprit difficilement contact avec la réalité... ses pensées obscurcies à son évanouissement alors que des éclats de voix se faisait entendre... là dans le salon... Ses deux amis semblaient être rentrer la nuit dernière... en plus, Naruto semblait être très énervé...**_

_**Surement après elle... malgré la promesse de ne pas chercher quoi que ce soit sur l'asile... Elle avait tout de même regarder deux vidéos sur ce lieu dont l'une l'avait suffisamment secouer pour la faire s'évanouir... **_

_**Hors, à ce souvenir, sa tête se mit à vibrer comme un téléphone portable...Téléphone portable ? Le boulot... Une excuse... elle devait vite trouver une excuse avant de se faire encore renvoyer... du moins, elle l'espérait... hors ce fut sa meilleure amie, Annie, qui fut son réveil d'aujourd'hui... sa voix semblait rauque...**_

_**- Annie ? appela Dawn, alors que des pleurs bruyants se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du fil téléphonique... lui arrachant un sourire... à l'écoute des ses propos incohérents... **_

_**- Dawn ? Tout va bien ? Personne ne t'as violé ? ou même tu n'es pas Naruto ou Sasuke qui me répond ? hein, Dawn ? Ma meilleure amie, déjà morte à un âge si jeune ? cria Annie, serrant un coussin alors que de vrais larmes coulaient sur ses joues...**_

_**- Annie ? Arrête donc de pleurer et écoute-moi pauvre cruche aux yeux dorés... je ne suis par morte, j'ai eu un malaise et puis voilà mais je viendrais en cours cette après-midi, rassurée, petite cruche ? expliqua la jeune fille tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit...**_

_**- C'est vrai ? Super !!! je suis rassurée pour le reste des mois à venir maintenant !!! s'écria l'autre fille, sautant de joie sur son lit, ses rires parvenant aux oreilles de Dawn qui l'accompagna... Mais au fait, tu n'es pas au courant, un lycéen a été retrouvé dans l'asile, brûlait dans le souterrain... ajouta Annie, calmée et sous haute-tension...**_

_**- Un lycéen... ? Comment se fait-il que cela soit arriver ? demanda Dawn, intriguée.... **_

_**- Tu sais, le petit bonhomme à lunettes... celui qui suivait Sakura Haruno tout les jours... il a été brûlait à vif... sidérant non ? **_

_**- Lee ? Non... pas lui comment s'appelait l'autre déjà ? Mike Taucher... non ? **_

_**- Oui... Et personne ne sait comment il s'est retrouvé là-bas malgré les histoires macabres de l'établissement... flippant tout de même...**_

_**Dawn ne semblait en état d'écouter la suite... Mike Taucher... un jeune garçon, blond aux yeux verts-marrons, gentil et généreux... faisant partit du club d'athlétisme comme elle... qu'avait-il pu se passer pourquoi il finisse comme ça... ?**_

_**Alors que depuis sa rencontre avec lui... il n'avait fait que la protéger... tout en tentant de se rapprocher de Sakura et voilà qu'il mourrait... si proche du but... quel triste histoire... sans le savoir, alors qu'elle refusait un peu l'idée d'avoir perdu un ami... elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement... le son de ses sanglots parvint aux deux garçons ainsi qu'à Annie...**_

_**- Dawn ? Tout va bien ? demanda la jeune blonde alors que les colocataires de sa meilleure amie pénétrait la pièce... Ce fut Naruto qui répondit...**_

_**- Annie ? Que se passe t-il pour que Dawn pleure comme ça ?**_

_**- Naruto ? Tu es rentré ? Eh bien, le gardien de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha est allé faire sa ronde habituellement, comme tout les matins... et il a retrouvé le corps de Mike Taucher, brûler vif dans le souterrain du deuxième bâtiment..., expliqua de nouveau Annie, non surprise de savoir Dawn en train de pleurer la mort d'un ami...**_

_**- Il est mort ? Eh merde !!! cracha le blond, regardant sa petite protégée dans les bras de son amant... tremblante et en pleurs... on connaît les coupables... ?**_

_**- Non... Pas vraiment... mais tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit d'Haïné Izawa... comme ce fut probablement elle qui mit le feu à l'hôpital, il y a 47 ans... du moins c'est ce que ont dit la plupart des élèves...**_

_**Les mots arrivèrent aux oreilles de la jeune universitaire... la calmant sec avant qu'une rage sourde et meurtrière ne s'empare d'elle... Non, Haïné n'était pas la responsable de l'incendie... pas plus que de la mort de Mike... Et elle se jura de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour... la mort de la jeune Izawa comme celle de son ami décédé injustement...**_

_**Sasuke sembla ressentir le trouble de la jeune fille... baissant les yeux pour voir les pupilles bleus sombres... s'assombrirent plus que d'habitude... alors qu'elle serrait le t-shirt noir démesurément... tentant probablement de calmer la haine qui s'animait de plus en plus...**_

_**Etant policier autant l'un que l'autre, ils cherchèrent à comprendre les brusques raison qui auraient poussé à commettre un meurtre pareille... Jalousie... méchanceté... plaisir... chaque raisons se profilèrent dans leur esprit... le mettant à rude épreuve alors que Dawn terminait son exposé et sa rédaction écrite pour le journal de l'université...**_

_**Présentement... elle semblait sourire mais ce ne fut aucunement le cas lorsque ils la laissèrent dans l'enceinte de l'université et qu'elle entendit des rigolades sur Mike... Maintenant qu'il était mort... tous purent avoir le plaisir de l'insulter et le traiter d'imbécile... surtout après avoir appris ou il avait été tué...**_

_**Mais sa haine se décupla lorsqu'elle entendit Thomas Nickal le critiquait pire qu'il ne le faisait habituellement en sa présence... elle ne put se contrôler... sa nature de délinquante reprenant le dessus... **_

_**- Que je ne te reprenne plus à dire de tels choses sur lui sinon tu connaîtra le même sort mais je te garderais en vie pour que tu comprenne véritablement sa douleur... et cesser d'entacher la mémoire d' Haïné Izawa plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, compris !! dit-elle tout en tenant la tête de Thomas sous son pied...**_

_**Les autres membres de la bandes se turent ... comprenant le message autant que leurs chef qui s'excusa immédiatement et sincère.... Thomas avait beau être idiot... En présence de Dawn, il acceptait ses erreurs et l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait...Mais malgré son comportement vulgaire et insolent... **_

_**Dawn connaissait son passé pour l'avoir aider une fois contre toute une bande de motards... Hors, son caractère plus fort que celui de Thomas eut raison de la bande qui la proclamèrent chef incontestée de tout les motards... pourtant la jeune fille n'en tira jamais profit de son statut, au contrairement... **_

_**Le passé de la jeune fille fut parsemé de Haine... de colère et de déception à l'égard de son père et de sa mère... étant grande soeur d'un jeune frère du nom de Michael... elle n'en demeurait qu'elle devint vite une folle furieuse... joueuse et appréciant la bagarre... inquiétant ses parents qui la mirent dans un centre de remontrance...**_

_**Mais elle ne regretta qu'une seule chose... ce fut de ne pas avoir rencontrer Naruto et Sasuke plus tôt... Car après, vivant avec eux... elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les désirer plus que tout... et ceux malgré qu'il soient ensemble... Elle se moquait complètement qu'ils soient gays ou non... elle les acceptait ainsi du à son amour mais aussi à sa largeur d'esprit...**_

_**Avoir un esprit restreins nous fait perdre des rencontres qui pourraient se révéler favorables plus qu'elle ne le sont déjà... et même si il est parfois dure d'accepter l'homosexualité ou encore les différentes couleurs de peaux... c'est que forcément on n'a aucunement le courage de regarder devant soit... ou alors c'est juste de la peur de finir comme eux... Même si ce n'est pas une maladie...**_

_**- Dawn !! appela Annie tout en agitant la main... se dirigeant vers elle... un jolie sourire au lèvres... tu es venue !!! s'écria la blonde tout en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras...**_

_**- Je te l'avais promis, non ? s'amusa Dawn de la réaction de sa meilleure amie...**_

_**- Oui !!! Tiens... tu as encore ce pendentif..., remarqua t'elle tout en pointant son cou... ou plutôt, la naissance de ses seins du doigt...**_

_**Sans attendre, elle baissa la tête et sourit à la vue du bijoux... reconnaissant ce trésor qu'ils lui avaient offert lors de son premier anniversaire avec eux... Mais pour la première fois... elle avait eu envie de le mettre à l'Université... priant pour qu'elle ne le perde pas...**_

_**Un anneau en argent... quelque peu déformé mais gardant un certain style unique alors qu'un je t'aime était gravé dans l'argent... Une chaîne tout aussi argenté laissait l'objet se pendre tranquille... non loin des seins de la jeune fille alors qu'un pull rose couvrait le buste féminin hormis les épaules...**_

_**Mais malgré cela... le silence se fit alors que la police apparut non loin de l'entrée... attirant les filles comme les garçons... admirant les deux hommes qui s'avançaient dans leurs uniformes... Les deux hommes qui partageaient son appartement... les deux hommes de sa vie... **_

_**Hors les circonstances étaient différentes... car cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas pour la ramener en cours mais pour découvrir les origines du meurtre de Mike Taucher... de son ami à présent mort... et une fois de plus... elle revoyait son pire cauchemar recommençait... c'était si effrayant... trop peut-être ou pas assez pour qu'elle ignore le fait...**_

_**Sans attendre, elle fixa Sasuke qui lui fit un clin d'œil... la faisant rougir tout en acceptant de le voir débarquer dans l'université... Car il ne faisait que son travail mais malgré cela... elle l'aimait tellement... beaucoup trop... du même titre que Naruto... Mais être amoureuse deux hommes gays étant sans doute dérangeant pour ses collègues...**_

_**Surtout lorsque l'on sait les liens qu'ils entretiennent... tout les trois... même si le passage à l'acte n'a jamais été commis... elle a souvent songé à les rejoindre pendant leurs ébats... Mais voilà... son respect envers leur amour l'empêche de le faire... un respect si fort qu'elle demeure bloqué à sa place... aussi elle se contente d'être l'amie tout en donnant suffisamment à chacun... une chose naturelle et douce... tendre...**_

_**Comme une mère...**_

_**- Dawn, tu as terminé les deux travaux qui nous a été demandé... ? demanda Annie... s'avançant en compagnie de la jeune fille dans les couloirs du bâtiment... **_

_**- Oui... Juste ce matin... mais tout s'est bien passé ce matin ? Ils ne se sont pas trop posé de questions ? chercha t-elle à comprendre, un peu inquiète... **_

_**- Juste Kakashi-senseï mais cela n'a pas duré trop longtemps... alors bon... voilà quoi... mais je l'ai assuré que je te téléphonerais pour connaître les raison et je l'ai informé que tu viendrais également l'après-midi..., informa Annie, joyeuse et souriante de même que Dawn...**_

_**La jeune fille se calma... rassurée puis reporta son attention la fenêtre... regardant vers la gauche... ressentant comme un appel.. et cet appel venait de là-bas... elle était sur que le hurlement étrange qu'elle venait d'entendre arrivait du bâtiment secondaire... de l'hôpital psychiatrique...**_

_**- Tu n'as rien entendu, Annie ? demanda t-elle, intriguée**_

_**- Non... Pourquoi...**_

_**- Je... rien... laisse tomber... dépêche-toi sinon le professeur va nous tuer..., assura Dawn tout en courant dans le couloir...**_

_**Deuxième étage du bâtiment secondaire... chambre 712... une silhouette étrange apparaît... traçant un nouveau prénom sur le miroir... un message en sang... son nom à la fille qui pourra l'aider... la descendante de sa meilleure amie...**_

_**- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Jiyô... autant que je l'oublie pas elle..., murmura une voix féminine et rauque... emplie de haine...**_

_**La silhouette disparut du miroir... dans un rire macabre et effrayant... celui qui avait si longtemps résonner 47 ans auparavant... Mais qui est cette silhouette étrange ... ?**_

**...**

_**Difficile est d'expliquer les rapports entre les deux hommes et Dawn mais j'ai voulu qu'ils soient bien proche l'un de l'autre... de manière à se comprendre et à pouvoir la protéger d'Haïné...**_

_**Quand à savoir la suite... qui pourra véritablement expliquer la nuit du 24 décembre 1963... comme qui pourra expliquer pourquoi Mike Taucher a été assassinée au même endroit qu'Haïné... ? Du moins si la jeune Izawa est bien morte là ?...**_


	5. Jiyô

**Jiyô...**

_**Elle pénétra l'appartement... épuisée et sur les nerfs... mais un bruit étrange la surprit... non pas un gémissement habituel comme mot de bienvenue... mais plutôt un soupir de plaisir... comme signe de merci à une activité pratiquer sur un corps...**_

_**Dawn enleva ses chaussures et avança vers la chambre de l'Uchiha... celui-ci au prise avec un massage amoureux de son amant... lui caressant les flancs alors que sa bouche dessinait les muscles tendus plus que d'habitude.... peut-être du au petit plaisir qui se manifestait tendrement et doucement... peu à peu le long de la peau douce....**_

_**Sans honte... Habituée à un tel spectacle... elle se positionna contre le chambranle de la porte... un doux sourire sur ses lèvres... alors que les mains mâtes descendaient peu à peu pour palper les fesses rondes, laissant les doigts courirent vers l'intimité...**_

_**Préférant éviter toute image perverse... elle se dirigea vers la cuisine... cherchant à éviter d'entendre les bruits affectueux des deux hommes... qui ne semblaient pas être en service ce soir... chose agréable puisse qu'elle pourrait profiter de leur personnes... **_

_**Autre chose agréable... par rapport à la journée passée en compagnie des profs et de sa meilleure amie... lorsqu'elle avait remis ses deux travaux... approuver par Kakashi-senseï... ou sa peinture de deux hommes parfaitement reconnaissables... nu et enchaînés à des mains pâles dont le visage est inconnu... **_

_**Ou aussi lorsque Thomas était venu lui annoncer être amoureux d'elle depuis sa rencontre... Elle frissonna, ne sachant que faire de cette déclaration... devait-elle dire oui ou non à la proposition de son ami... Pourtant, son cœur appartenait encore aux deux êtres qui s'aimaient dans des souffles coupés sous la violence des coups et de ce besoin l'un de l'autre...**_

_**Son chocolat chaud en main... Elle tritura la hanse... n'osant aucunement déranger Naruto et Sasuke... ne sachant si ils avaient recommencé leurs ébats... priant pour que cela n'arrive pas... une nouvelle fois avant qu'une de ses envies n'accompagne leurs soupirs...**_

_**- Dawn, tu es rentrée ? appela Naruto, prenant place aux côté de la jeune fille... **_

_**- Hum... Alors.. la journée... vous avez pu...**_

_**- Pas encore... mais on ne s'occupe pas de cet affaire... c'est Shikamaru et Chôji qui s'en chargent, expliqua le blond, serrant la jeune fille contre lui... la ramenant pour amener sa tête contre son épaule... et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne journée...**_

_**- Ui... J'ai eu de bonnes notes sur mes deux travaux... puis Thomas m'a avoué ses sentiments et m'a demandé de sortir avec lui... chose étrange mais malgré cela amusante... c'est tellement mignon...**_

_**Le policier ne dis rien... se sentant exclue de la vie de jeune femme de son amie... lui autant que Sasuke... même si les choses devaient forcément se passer comme ça... forcément... ils avaient 23 ans chacun et elle en avait 18... jeune et belle... toujours joyeuse depuis sa sortie de période en tant que délinquante...**_

_**Et la vie avec elle était animée et toujours emplie de rire... lorsqu'ils se mettaient à deux pour l'arroser pendant leur vacances dans la maison d'Itachi... prenant un malin plaisir à le faire... appréciant les seins fermes mis à découvert par l'eau...**_

_**- Naruto... ce n'est pas dégoutant d'aimer deux hommes à la fois n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dawn, retenant ses larmes de frustration... **_

_**- Non... cela ne sera jamais dégoutant... regarde Hinata, amoureuse de Kiba et de Shino... et elle est heureuse tu sais...**_

_**- Je sais et je ne peux pas dire à Thomas une réponse affirmative... je ne peux pas...Naruto frémit... ressentant une certaine joie à cette idée... autant que Sasuke, qui caché derrière le canapé, retenait sa respiration... **_

_**Les deux hommes attendirent l'explication... s'attendant à une annonce brutale mais qui se révéla douce et très curieuse... attisant ce défaut chez eux...**_

_**- J'ai représenté les deux amours de ma vie sur un tableau... qui siège à présent dans un couloir de l'Université... vous pourrez le voir dans l'exposition de la semaine prochaine... Enfin si vous voulez...., dit-elle, serrant la main de Naruto....**_

_**- On tentera de venir si on est pas en service mais on te promet rien... d'accord ? proposa le policier, faisant signe à son amant de se montrer...**_

_**- D'accord... je...**_

_**Mais rien ne sortit de plus... alors qu'elle dormait... respirant l'odeur du blond... épicé et chaude contrairement à celle de Sasuke qui fut sucrée et un peu fraîche... Les deux se complétaient tellement mais elle aimait cela car ils lui en faisaient profiter... **_

_**- Je fais la cuisine ce soir ? demanda le brun, amusé de la petite bouille féminine posé sur l'épaule mate et découverte... **_

_**- Je veux bien... Tu as toujours quelques idées et mélanges dans ta tête... alors prépare nous ce que tu veux..., déclara Naruto... lui aussi amusé mais heureux malgré cela...**_

_**- Je me rappelle du surnom qu'elle avait voulu qu'on l'appelle... Jiyô... mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce prénom-là ? Par contre**__**... elle nous appelait toujours Chaton et Kitsune lorsqu'elle nous enlaçaient...**_

_**- Hum... et je me souviendrais toujours de ce sourire unique qu'elle nous a offert à la vue du pendentif... qu'elle porte en ce moment d'ailleurs... tu as vu ?**_

_**Sasuke ne dis rien mais posa sa bouche sur son front... l'embrassant chastement avant de partir vers la cuisine... alors que Naruto portait la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la mettre dans son lit... entre les draps soyeux et reposant... de couleur orange... mais si agréable...**_

_**- Petite fille perdue en chemin... réaliseras-tu nôtre amour pour toi... ? murmura le blond à son oreille... amoureux... autant que l'autre qui souriait dans la cuisine......**_

**...**

_**"Elle courait... riant en compagnie d'une autre petite fille... heureuse... tenant fermement la main de son amie... courant dans un champ de myosotis... habillée d'une salopette bleue contrairement à l'autre qui portait une robe rouge avec ses petites dentelles...Un ruban orange en signe de leurs amitié reliant leurs deux poignets... **_

_**Leurs rires résonnaient dans le champs... parmi les petites fleurs bleus... alors qu'au loin un immense bâtiment étrange apparut... imposant... de couleur beige crème... une aura meurtrière et affolante semblait émanait de l'imposante bâtisse...**_

_**Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent... le regardant alors que leurs mains se liaient et se serraient l'une à l'autre... **__**Puis la petite fille à la robe rouge se mit à parler...**_

_**- Jiyô... mes parents m'ont inscrits là-dedans... je vais peut-être ne jamais revenir..., dit-elle alors qu'une étrange sensation prenant l'autre enfant... on ne se reverra plus... mais c'est pas grave, tu sais.... **_

_**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On est amies alors je viendrais te voir tout les jours..., lui lança Jiyô... riant de bonheur tout en regardant son amie qui avait la tête baissée...**_

_**- Mais... je suis folle et je vais te faire du mal... et je veux pas... j'ai déjà perdu Léonidas... je veux pas te perdre toi... Jiyô... s'il te plaît..., supplia la seconde... attristée alors que le ruban se défaisait de ses mains...**_

_**- Non Haïné... je suis ton amie autant que mon frère l'a été... et je viendrais te voir jusqu'a ce que je meurs... et comme ça... tu pourra rencontrer mon fils ou ma fille et donc ta filleule ou ton filleul... d'accord ? proposa l'enfant à la salopette... remarquant le dénouement du ruban...**_

_**- Promis alors..., demanda Haïné... tout en disparaissant dans une pluie de pétale de fleur bleue...**_

_**- Haïné !!! Haïné !!!**_

_**Mais la petite blonde avait disparue... ne restait que Jiyô... serrant fortement le bandeau... tournant son regard vers le bâtiment... pour hurler dans une promesse et une amitié éternelle... : **_

_**- Promis Haïné !!!! Je viendrais te voir tout les jours !!!! JE TE LE PROMETS !!!! **_

_**Hors... une paire de pupilles bleus sombres la toisa... alors qu'un rire amusé et mauvais se faisait entendre... terrifiant à la fois la petite fille comme elle... tandis que l'hôpital psychiatrique prenait soudainement feu... autant que le ruban dans les mains de Jiyô....**_

_**- Haïné... tu ne méritais pas cela... non... pas ça... Haïné... Haïné..."**_

_**...**_

_**Dawn se réveilla en sursaut... Son cœur battant la chamade plus qu'autre chose... alors que Naruto et Sasuke accouraient dans sa chambre... réveillés par son cri apeurée...**_

_**- Dawn !! Tu vas bien ? Quesque qui s'est passé ? demanda Sasuke tandis que Naruto allumait la lampe de chevet... les mettant à jour...Un peu débraillée du à ses mouvements dans la nuit... un de ses bretelles de chemises de nuits était arrivée à dévoiler un sein ferme alors que de la sueur coulait le long de son corps... du à la transpiration et à son cauchemar...**_

_**- j'ai vu Haïné Izawa en rêve... Elle riait et courant dans un champs avec une autre petite fille... puis celles-ci sont arrivées face à l'asile... le second bâtiment seulement... et...**_

_**- Calme-toi... c'était un cauchemar..., tenta de raisonner Naruto tout en remettant la bretelle sur l'épaule...**_

_**- Je sais mais lorsque Haïné a disparut et que le bâtiment s'est mit à brûler... la deuxième petite s'est mise en pleurait alors qu'un rire me parvenait en même temps... l'autre enfant à murmuré qu'Haïné n'aurait pas du souffrir ainsi...**_

_**- Comment s'appelait l'amie de la jeune Izawa, Dawn ? questionna le brun tout en prenant la main de la jeune fille... essoufflée et inquiète...**_

_**Elle mit du temps à répondre... ne comprenant pas pourquoi son second prénom avait été prononcé... pas plus que comment pouvait-elle connaître aussi bien Haïné ? Pourtant ce fut dans un souffle qu'elle l'avoua... un mot qui les laissèrent figés dans la chambre... alors que le silence répétait ce nom dans un écho macabre... les faisant frissonnait d'effroi...**_

_**- Jiyô......**_

**...**

_**La vérité se dévoile alors que le nom de l'ancêtre de Dawn... s'avérait être son second prénom mais également surnom...De plus, Jiyô et Léonidas étaient belle et bien frères et sœur... mais à la mort du garçon... les deux filles se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre...**_

_**Le lien entre Dawn et Haïné se resserre avec ce cauchemar... Pourtant on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Izawa en veux autant à Jiyô comme à sa descendante... ? Va savoir quelle est la raison...**_


	6. Les trois ancêtres les 3 descendants

**Haïné, Jiyô et Léonidas... où Naruto, Sasuke et Dawn...**

_**Le prénom se répercuta encore en les murs de la chambre... laissant les trois êtres surpris face à cette révélation... de plus la nuit ne semblaient pas se finir correctement... mais malgré cela, Dawn releva la tête et sursauta...**_

_**Car si les yeux de Naruto avait été bleus et chauds... sous une tel révélation... ils s'étaient glacés rapidement. Contrairement aux pupilles noires qui semblaient s'être durcis... elle eut subitement peur face à ces mots et aux conséquences qu'ils eurent sur eux...Alors sans réfléchir, elle prit leurs mains et les porta à son cœur...**_

_**- Ne faîtes pas de bêtise... s'il vous plaît...**_

_**Les mots se frayèrent un chemin dans leurs cœurs en plus de la haine et de la colère... mais doucement ils levèrent la tête... regardant la femme qu'ils désiraient malgré leurs différence d'âge... malgré leurs positions différentes... Hors celle-ci avait la tête baissée et le regard calme...**_

_**Même si ses cauchemars se répétaient... certes de plus en plus précis... il n'en r**__**estait qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter ces moments-là... Alors pour être calme et apaisait, elle chantait doucement... juste une seconde, un air qu'elle seule connaissait...**_

_**- On fera en sorte de se retrouver de l'autre côté de ce cauchemar... touts les trois, déclara Naruto, tendant son index vers eux...**_

_**Sasuke sourit face à cette déclaration... réelle et si proche du véritable caractère de Naruto... même si celui-ci préférait cacher ce sens-là de sa personnalité... Dawn sourit et enchaîna son index à celui mate du policier bientôt suivis de celui pâle de l'Uchiha...**_

_**Mais bientôt un autre bruit assez mignon provenu du ventre de la jeune fille qui rougit et cacha son visage derrière ses mèches de cheveux... un bruit de ventre affamé... Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de rire alors que Sasuke souriait narquoisement...**_

_**- Tiens... Jiyô a faim... tu as entendu Sasuke ?**_

_**- Oui, j'ai entendu Usuratonkachi, se moqua le brun de son amant qui s'énerva et riposta en faisant de grands gestes sous le rire de leur amie...**_

_**Ces soirées-là, elle les adorait plus que tout... et souvent, elle se demandait si Haïné avait vécu ses mêmes moments... ces petites choses similairement à eux... sauf peut-être la relation qu'entretenait les deux garçons... **_

_**Mais leur trio lui rappelait étrangement celui qu'Haïné, Jiyô et Léonidas avait formés, 47 ans auparavant... se pourrait-il que malgré les âges et les années... cette amitié comme cette amour ai pu arrivé jusqu'à eux... car partout autour d'elle... à travers leurs rires, elle entendait celui de ces trois enfants...**_

_**- Au fait, Dawn... et cette histoire de Thomas...tu comptes lui dire quoi ? demanda le policier alors que Sasuke s'était éclipsé pour apporter le repas dans la chambre sur un plateau...**_

_**- La vérité... je ne peux pas l'aimer car je suis déjà sous l'emprise de deux hommes... de plus... je vous l'ai dit..., pour savoir qui c'est, vous n'aurez qu'à venir à l'exposition de l'université...**_

_**- Tu as réussi à faire en sorte que ta peinture soit une œuvre d'art ? se moqua Sasuke, alors que Naruto rigolait de voir la colère se peindre sur le visage de Dawn...**_

_**- Mais c'est une œuvre d'art... bande d'ignare !!!**_

_**La joie reprit de plus belle malgré la tempête qui régnait dehors... Mais cela était toujours une habitude... car lorsque la jeune fille faisait un cauchemar, le temps se gâtait violemment... Pourtant, là-bas, un cri de désespoir et de pure torture se retentit entre les dédales...**_

_**L'hôpital semblait reprendre vie à chaque fois coup de tonnerre alors que les éclairs donnaient des ombres effrayantes sur les murs et sur le devant du bâtiment principal... Mais voir un tel monument, même laissé à l'abandon par les histoires... demeurait l'endroit le plus effrayant de tout Konoha...**_

_**Hors dans la chambre 712, une jeune fille déchirait les protections blanches avec un bout de verre... joyeuse, heureuse... malveillante avec cette lueur destructrice dans les yeux... elle chantait un air très connu par Dawn mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas... **_

_**Sans attendre un coup de vent passa... et elle disparut laissant le bout de verre tombait sur le sol... sur un sol redevenu métal alors que le bruit de verre cassait résonnait dans les couloirs... dans les rues... jusqu' à elle qui sursauta et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre... tandis que les deux autres riaient et se battaient gentiment...**_

_**Le soleil se dégagea de l'horizon... laissant ses rayons éclairaient la ville encore un peu endormie ainsi qu'un trio dans un lit trois places... entrelacés les uns aux autres... Une femme entre deux hommes... dont l'un se réveilla pour regarder vers la fenêtre...**_

_**Dehors, les lueurs de l'aube prirent possession du ciel rapidement... laissant les rayons chauds du soleil laissait sa chevelure en bataille se dorée peu à peu... tandis que les deux autres dormaient encore... d'un sommeil du juste...**_

_**Mais étant leur journée de repos à tout les trois, ils pourraient profiter de cette journée ensemble... Décidé, il se leva et alla préparait le petit déjeuner... alors que doucement, elle reprenait contact avec la réalité... se rappelant sa soirée joyeuse avec eux...Pour la première fois, aucun cauchemars ne vint troubler sa vision et ses pensées... contrairement aux autres journées... **_

_**Et elle eut envie de rire même si elle se savais encore emprisonné dans les bras de Sasuke... sachant que celui-ci n'étant pas du matin... **_

_**Elle s'étira finalement... baillant au passage... puis se surprit à rire lorsque la voix de Naruto se fit entendre depuis la cuisine... râlant après les casseroles mal rangé...et après Sasuke qui dormait toujours... du moins qui faisait semblant car un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres sous les assauts de paroles méchantes envers lui de la part de ce garçon à moustaches...**_

_**- Sasuke, tu devrais aller te faire pardonner pour retrouver ta bonne entente avec Naruto... raisonna Dawn, souriante et joueuse alors qu'un de ses doigts caressait l'épaule pâle...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas... je parviens toujours à me faire pardonner surtout avec ce que je pense.., lança le brun, capturant la main pour poser ses lèvres sur les doigts fins...**_

_**- Et cela ne se tiendrais pas sous la ceinture... ? demanda t-elle, amusé...**_

_**- Exactement.... **_

_**Son attention fut de nouveau attiré par la voix rauque de Naruto... chantant à tue tête un air... cet air si doux et si paisible... pourtant rien n'aurait put présager qu'ils se rapprocheraient si vite... si fortement les uns envers les autres... même si une tel expérience les rassurait...**_

_**Hors, ce n'était pas une expérience... juste une très forte attraction qui avait tourné vers de l'amour... tout naturellement... même si certaines personne voyaient cet relation d'un mauvais œil... mais il était rarement facile de voir une femme accompagné de deux splendides officiers de polices....il y avait toujours une raison posible... tandis que celle-ci était tout sauf naturelle... mais si étrange... pour le regard des autres.... **_

_**- Je me demande une chose... pourquoi vous êtes entrer dans la police ? demanda Dawn alors que Sasuke se levait et enfilait son pantalon noir de la veille....**_

_**- Pour une raison bien précise... faire comprendre les idéaux de chacun à ceux qui ne le comprennent pas... la vie n'est ni blanche, ni noir... contrairement à ceux que beaucoup pense... alors je me dis qu'elle serait peut-être plus agréable si tout le monde arrivait à se comprendre..., expliqua l'Uchiha, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit pour caresser la joue rose...**_

_**- Cette phrase vient de ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Le brun ne dis rien mais secoua la tête en guise de réponse alors que ses yeux restaient hypnotisés par la beauté des lèvres roses... Attiré comme un papillon, il vint les butiner tendrement avant de se retirer... réalisant la bêtise de son geste...**_

_**Certes, il aimait profondément Dawn... mais Naruto passait au-dessus de tous... et il 'n'avait pas le droit de franchir une étape sans l'informer... pas de cette manière-là... sans attendre il quitta la pièce... la laissant seule avec le silence de la pièce...La jeune fille caressa sa bouche... ressentant encore le froid et la douceur de celle de Sasuke... **_

_**Même si elle ne regrettait rien... Car elle devait respecter le couple que représentaient les deux hommes... sans avoir dans l'idée de les séparer...**_

_**Ses iris se posèrent sur un bâtiment quelconque... alors que la pluie d'hier glissaient le long des carreaux... mais une silhouette étrange l'intrigua... celle d'une jeune fille... peut-être âgée de 14 ans... le regard fou et mauvais posée sur sa personne... attisé d'une envie meurtrière... couverte de sang... alors que ses vêtements sont déchirés... **_

_**Le frisson de peur et de terreur l'envahit autant que sa gorge s'assèche... lui rappelant le visage d' Haïné Izawa sur une photo en train de sourire méchamment... ses yeux bleus attirés par le photographe avec l'idée de le saigner à blanc... Une idée si délicieuse qui s'était frayé un chemin dans le cerveau détraqué de cette gamine... Pourtant, ce regard est différent... et c'est surtout sur elle qu'est posé ces pupilles bleu métalliques... **_

_**Dawn tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur alors qu'elle baissa ses yeux pour les reposait au même endroit que quelques secondes plus tôt...Un message ensanglanté coulait sur la vitre de l'appartement en face du leurs... une inscription étrange et attirante... suffisamment pour qu'elle ne prenne une décision dangereuse... cette décision... **_

_**" Je t'attends à la chambre 712..."**_

_**La jeune fille se calma progressivement... puis baissa la tête... fermant les yeux pours tenter de se rappeler le visage des trois enfants alors que cette impression étrange de leur ressembler lui revint... et si cela était bien le cas... l'histoire pouvait bien se répéter...Ce qui ne devait pas arriver... surtout pas... **_

**...**

_**La chambre 712 reprit son apparence d'antan alors que des pas précipités arrivèrent cette pièce... Haïné sourit, l'idée de recevoir de la visite lui plut... plus qu'autre chose... peut-être une de cette directrice... pas qu'elle ne supporte rien mais son état de folie lui plaisait...**_

_**Ses yeux restèrent sur les coussins qu'elle éventrait... riant encore et toujours... s'imaginant le corps d'un homme ou d'une femme.... ou même celui de ses parents... ou de ses sains d'esprits, comme il le croivent tant, dehors, en train de continuer leur petite vie tranquille...**_

_**Mais pour le moment, elle n'entendit que la porte s'ouvrirent de l'extérieur... laissant des hommes étranges pénétraient sa chambre... alors qu'un autre plus vieux l'attira plus que ses gorilles dont deux lui empoignaient fortement les bras...**_

_**- Haïné Izawa, as-tu conscience de la folie et de l'envie de tuer qui peut t-habiter, déclara l'homme, muni de sa cane pour marcher...**_

_**- En quoi cela te dérange ? **_

_**- Tu es à l'image même de ce garçon qui est mort dans cet accident... ce cher Léonidas... **_

_**Ce prénom la bloqua un instant avant d'attiser sa haine destructrice... elle resta calme, baissant la tête... cachant ses pupilles métallique alors qu'il souriait de bonheur à l'idée de découvrir son véritable visage... Ce véritable concentré de caractère négatif...**_

_**- Je suis désolé de devoir te tuer afin que les autres détenus n'ai plus peur de traverser ce couloir... sachant en plus que tu l'occupes à toi seule... c'est fâcheusement regrettable...**_

_**- Et Jiyô ? vous décidez sans la consulter !!! hurla Haïné, se débattant alors que les deux hommes tentaient de la retenir...**_

_**- Sache que ma petite-fille est tout a fait d'accord avec moi... Et j'espère bien qu'elle sera libéré du poison que tu représentes... Emmenez-là ! ordonna le vieil homme...**_

_**La jeune Izawa ne cessa de se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'on l'assomme... alors qu'ils l'emmenaient dans le sous-sol du second bâtiment... Le grand-père regarda l'ancienne petite fille disparaître dans les escaliers... un sourire mauvais s'affichant sur son visage... **_

_**Oui, cette nuit-là... l'incendie fut provoqué par les hommes de mains de Mr Sabura... ce jour-là, cet homme mourut en même temps que tout les autres alors que l'explosion se répercuta dans les couloirs et les nombreuses chambres... cette nuit-là, Jiyô et Tsunade arrivèrent en retard et regardèrent l'asile brûlait férocement alors qu'un rire retentit... **_

_**Une silhouette féminine apparut en haut du toit du bâtiment principale... celle de la jeune fille... brûlée vive... alors que son éclat de rire totale et funèbre retentit dans la nuit du 24 décembre 1963... dans la ville de Konoha alors les pompiers s'affairaient à éteindre l'incendie... **_

_**- Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas oublié les mots de ton grand-père, Jiyô... et je compte bien te le faire payer... vociféra Haïné tout en disparaissant... **__**alors que son morceaux de miroir tomba sur le sol... s'éclatant sr le sol de métal... laissant cette pièce autrefois fraîche de vie et de folie redevenir froide et glacial...**_

_**Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir alors qu'elle murmurait une dernière fois...**_

_**- Mais pour l'heure, je dois m'occuper de ces cinq-là... et ton cher papi va comprendre ma douleur...Son rire et sa descente dans les escaliers s'estompèrent comme ses pupilles glaçés et meurtrières... **_

**...**

_**Dawn, Naruto et Sasuke retinrent leurs souffles alors que la photo des trois petits êtres leurs apparurent... Et ils semblèrent se retrouver dans leurs opposer... **_

_**Mais surtout, ce fut le visage de Dawn qui s'éclaircit en voyant les deux bagues similaires aux annulaires gauches de Haïné et Léonidas qui la rendit joyeuse...Car si la jeune défunte possédaient cette bague là... **_

_**Dawn avait son opposé étant la descendante de Jiyô... car bien avant la mort du petit garçon... il avait donné la bague à sa sœur afin de donner son serment de toujours protéger Haïné... **_

_**Hors cette bague s'était transmise de mère en fille comme l'histoire... Et à présent... Elle devait sauver à la fois son passé mais aussi le futur de la jeune Izawa... ce n'était plus un jeu ou même une légende à raconter... c'était une vérité à dévoiler rapidement... avant que d'autres victime ne soit à déplorer...**_

_**- Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital psychiatrique... je dois voir la chambre 712...**_

_**Les deux hommes regardèrent leur protégée... celle-ci gardait un visage décidé en dépit des nombreuses histoires racontés sur l'endroit...**_

_**- Je dois y aller maintenant ! déclara t-elle dans un murmure... restant de dos à ces deux hommes, une lueur farouche dans le regard...**_


	7. Créatrice de sa propre folie

_**Créatrice de sa propre folie...**_

_**Naruto et Sasuke restèrent sceptique face à la soudaine déclaration de Dawn... ne comprenant les soudaines raisons d'une tel demande... la fixant effarés et suspicieux... la jeune fille restait de dos face à eux alors que l'imprimante affichait l'image des trois amis...Dehors, la tempête se levait progressivement... attisant la faim de curiosité de Dawn qui se retourna pour leur faire face... **_

_**une pression étrange se lisait dans ce regard... une folie meurtrière et une curiosité destructrice qui avait tué les parents de leur amie...Elle ne les avait pas tué... non... elle avait juste émis le vœu de les voir disparaître une fois... sous l'effet d'une certaine colère... et ils étaient morts... traumatisant la petite qui se retrouva dans une famille d'adoption totalement en contradiction du caractère de Dawn... **_

_**Alors le pire avait pu se produire et des crises de folie s'étaient enchainées... Dawn n'avait pu accepter l'idée d'une nouvelle famille qui l'emprisonnait comme le fut son ancêtre... alors que l'anneau simple du clan Sabura continuait de briller non loin de sa poitrine...**_

_**Les Hasser avaient eu peur alors que la jeune fille s'enfermait sur elle-même... pleurant de ses crises... se faisant accepter par la famille... A présent, membre des Hasser, elle continue sa vie avec les deux hommes qui venaient de s'assoir... silencieux et tendus...**_

_**- On ne peut pas vraiment accepter les mots que tu viens de prononcer..., déclara Naruto, scrutant le visage de Dawn alors qu'elle se posait sur le fauteuil noir...**_

_**- Je dois y aller, je te l'ai dit mais ne m'empêchait pas de comprendre ce mystère... ce n'est pas normal tout cette histoire... décréta la brune alors que son regard se tournait vers l'ébène...**_

_**- Je m'en doute mais tu sembles ignorer que deux autres victimes ont été retrouvés... dont ton ami Thomas, annonça Sasuke aux deux autres, neutre..., il n'est pas mort mais porte des griffures au bras et au dos alors que l'arrière de son épaule, non loin de l'omoplate, a été brûlé...**_

_**La jeune universitaire frémit de haine et de répugnance à l'idée de retrouver la personne qui avait commis ses meurtres et ce crime... **_

_**- Pour l'instant, il est à l'hôpital et si tu le veux nous le verrons demain mais pour l'instant, nous restons ensembles aujourd'hui et nous allons faire les boutiques..., proposa Naruto, soupirant un moment avant de capturer la main de son amie...**_

_**- Mais... je... tenta de dire Dawn, pressée...**_

_**- Chut...Sans attendre, le policier posa ses lèvres sur les siennes... la faisant taire... réduisant sa résistance au niveau zéro.. elle laissa ses bras ballants le long de son corps... bras que Sasuke empoigna férocement alors que sa bouche effleurait le lobe de son oreille...- Reste avec nous et oublie cette histoire seulement aujourd'hui...**_

_**Elle ne dit rien, appréciant le contact des lèvres du blond contre les siennes... sa main tenta d'attraper celle du brun... Naruto quitta l**__**a bouche affamé et dévora celle de Sasuke alors que Dawn léchait la peau mate... affamée de contact...**_

_**" La chambre 712... N'oublie pas la chambre 712... ton amie s'y trouve... " **_

_**Dawn eut un sursaut et se dégagea de l'étreinte... prenant le fixe entre ses mains, elle composa le numéro d'Annie et attendit... ce qui la soulagea fut peut-être que cela sonne mais son visage changea de teinte lorsque ce fut une autre voix féminine que celle d'Annie...- Bonsoir Dawn... murmura une voix rauque et mauvaise... **_

_**- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille, terrorisée par l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouvait sa meilleure amie alors qu'un rire cynique lui parvenait...**_

_**- Petite Jiyô stupide... tu n'ignore tout de même pas mon histoire tout de même... après tout, toi-même tu descends de Léonidas et Jiyô Sabura, n'est-ce pas ? taquina mauvaisement la voix, appréciant ce tremblement dans la voix de sa proie...**_

_**- Haïné... tu es Haïné ? **_

_**- Oh !!! je suis vraiment connue alors... surprise !! Ricana l'ancienne internée..., j'espère que tu vas bien, ma chère petite proie... ? Non, parce que depuis que j'ai appris tes ancêtres, je me suis dit qu'on l'aurait pu discuter ensemble du passé, proposa Haïné, ricanant à l'autre bout du fil...**_

_**- Folle furieuse !! insulta Dawn, hargneuse...**_

_**- Merci du compliment mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle la brûlée vive ou le danger de Konoha, lança la gamine tout en riant..., je te souhaite une bonne nuit, mon adorable proie... et prie que je ne brûle pas trop ton amie car il faut dire qu'il faut qu'on la retrouve..., ajouta Haïné, alors que son rire mauvais retentit au téléphone...**_

_**- Attends !!!! hurla la jeune femme, attirant Naruto vers elle... Sasuke occupait dans la cuisine...**_

_**Dawn se prit à vouloir aller là-bas et détruire définitivement le souvenir de la jeune Izawa... effacé son existence dans le monde et l'univers entier... sa rage inquièta le policier qui appela son coéquipier alors que Dawn prenait sa lampe de chevet pour la lancer sur le blond...**_

_**- Arrête !!! tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !!! Sasuke vient m'aider à la tenir au lit ! ordonna le bond alors qu'il capturait les poignets féminins tout en amenant sa protégée contre lui... arrête bébé... arrête mon amour... je t'aime Dawn... moi et Sasuke... on t'aiment...**_

_**La jeune fille se calma instantanément alors que Sasuke s'approchait d'eux... les regardant amoureusement tandis qu'elle posait ses yeux bleus dans ceux azurs de son homologue...**_

_**- Na...ru...to.... tu... tenta de demander l'universitaire qui pleurait à présent...**_

_**- Oui bébé... Je t'aime mais je ne peux rien faire avec toi... car j'aime Sasuke... et je ne peux pas le trahir... je t'aime... si fort... mais je ne peux pas..., avoua Naruto, ressentant la présence de Sasuke derrière lui, frémissant à une tel idée qu'eux avec elle, cela puisse marcher...**_

_**- Peut-être à la fin de ce cauchemar... Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers eux... alors qu'il souriait d'une idée bien appréciée d'après le souffle chaud qui commençait à courir sur sa peau pâle... ils se prirent à rire... et Dawn ignora la peur sourde qui s'empara d'elle... alors que l'image de sa meilleure amie brûlée se frayait un chemin dans sa tête... la faisant pleurer dans les bras des deux hommes de sa vie...**_

**...**

_**Dans l'ombre du souterrain, une jeune silhouette tremblait... Annie n'avait pas réaliser l'ampleur de sa bêtise... ni même le moment ou tout avait chutée... car là... parmi les autres corps brûlaient avant elle ainsi que cet odeur de chair cramée... elle était terrorisée...**_

_**- Slt à toi, Annie Nowelle, et adieu aussi... **_

_**La voix féminine se tut un instant alors que le feu s'approchait d'elle progressivement... mais au dernier moment, une voix retentit... du moins, un éclat de voix qui parvinrent aux deux êtres cachés en bas...**_

_**- Annie !!! Annie... tu es là ? appela Dawn, venus sur demande aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient... alors que la jeune Nowelle gigotait pour enlever le bandeau sur sa bouche...**_

_**- Tiens, mon invitée tant attendue... je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu depuis le temps... et après..., laissa échapper Haïné alors que son regard se posait sur Annie...**_

_**La menace résonna dans la tête de la jeune ligotée, pleurant pour son amie qui allait hurler de peur ou de douleur... personne ne le saurait... mais si elle réussit à se faire entendre... peut-être avec cette barre de fer posait non loin d'elle...**_

_**Et comme le sol est en métal... alors un bruit assourdissant retentirait dans les couloirs de l'asile et Dawn repérerait sa présence autant que la folle qui hanté encore l'hôpital... Mais il fallait qu'elle la prévienne à tout prix afin qu'elle évite le danger de cet endroit...**_

_**- Et ne t'avise pas de faire le moindre bruit... Car de toute les façons, tu mourras brûler, Nowelle...**_

_**Annie soupira, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues... tremblante de froid et de peur alors que dans les dédales lugubres et vides, trois personnes s'avançaient vers la chambre 712... une pièce maudite ou Haïné les attendait, déchirant les murs couverts de coussin blanc comme autrefois...**_

_**- je t'attends petite proie... et tu le paieras... chantonna la jeune Izawa, une lueur meurtrière et emplie de folie destructrice au fond de ces pupilles bleus....**_

**...**

_**Naruto se calma un instant, ressentant une tension froide et lugubre dans le couloir qu'ils longeaient à trois alors que Sasuke regardait derrière eux... Dawn semblait être terroriser mais une curiosité la poussait à venir ici...**_

_**Déjà de l'extérieur, ils avaient sentis une atmosphère pesante... lourde et oppressante, se sentant observer par quelque chose ou quelqu'un venant de l'intérieur... ensuite, une faible pression sur la porte avait suffit à l'ouvrir dans un grincement terrifiant... **_

_**Après, l'accueil ainsi que les autres couloirs les avaient laissé estomaqués par les traces noirs du feu, imprégnés sur les murs ainsi qu'une odeur de putréfaction et de chair brûlées... les deux hommes avaient sentis leurs estomacs se retournaient mais Dawn, contrairement à eux, s'était senti à l'aise...**_

_**Ce ne fut aucunement cela qu'elle vit... mais des flashs lui rappela la beauté et la vie qui avait habité l'hôpital... regardant passé des infirmières en tenues de travail alors que la directrice discutait avec un médecin dans le couloir...**_

_**Elle avait fermé les yeux pour revenir dans son époque alors que l'air se bloquait dans ses poumons sous la vue de tel monstruosité... les corps étaient allongés et carbonisés tandis que leurs vêtements ne recouvraient que ce qui rester de ces gens ayant vécu 47 ans en arrière...**_

_**Dawn tourna sa tête vers le couloir Ouest, se sentant appelée vers cette direction alors que Naruto regardait la cabine d'accueil et que Sasuke semblait se tourner vers l'opposé de sa direction... Malgré cela, un petit chant lui parvint, venant de la gauche... il attisa sa curiosité...**_

_**- Les garçons... je crois que c'est par là, dit-elle tout en pointant vers la droite de Naruto, attirant leurs attention ainsi que leur surprise...**_

_**- Bien... je passe devant, Dawn reste derrière et tu suis juste après tout en couvrant nos arrières, ordonna le blond, sortant son flingue ( pardon pour le vocabulaire ) , d'ailleurs, je pense que nous sommes attendus et surtout toi, princesse, ajouta Naruto alors que son regard se posait vers le bout du couloir, espérant voir probablement quelque chose de suspect...**_

_**- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Usuratonkachi, taquina Sasuke, ses pupilles noirs tournaient vers l'arrière, se sentant épier ce qui lui fut désagréable... **_

_**Ils commencèrent à avancer progressivement... chacun observant les divers signes qui les mettraient sur la piste pour retrouver Annie... La jeune fille se mit à prier, serrant ses main l'une contre l'autre en espérant que sa meilleure amie soit encore en vie...**_

_**- Annie !!! Tu m'entends !!! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît !!! cria Dawn alors qu'elle serrait ses poings contre son cœur, dans une posture que Naruto et Sasuke adorèrent... **_

_**Ses cheveux châtains sombres, assez courts, partirent... ses jambes la soutenaient difficilement du à ces violents tremblements qui lui parcouraient tout le corps... et un frisson de terreur totale la parcourra tandis qu'un rire retentit dans tout l'asile... un rire facilement reconnaissable...**_

_**- Haïné !!! Où est Annie, maudite gamine !!!! vociféra la jeune femme, haineuse mais trop calme pour paraître sur d'elle...**_

_**- Là ou je suis morte... Ma petite proie s'est enfin décidée à venir me voir... je suis si contente... depuis le temps que je souhaite me venger et enfin cela arrive... ricana la fille tout en apparaissant devant, tel qu'elle était, 47 ans auparavant...**_

_**- Te venger ? Mais de qui ? Quesque tu veux, bon sang !! demanda Naruto alors qu'il pointait son arme sur Haïné qui tourna son regard vers lui... et elle agrandit ses yeux sous la surprise...**_

_**- C'est impossible... je croyais qu'il... Jiyô, qui est cet homme ? interrogea la petite Izawa, à la limite de la fureur tandis que Sasuke prenait enfin la parole... arrachant un regard haineux et bleus sur lui, un regard qui lui retourna de la même manière : **_

_**- Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, mon petit ami... et je tiens également à me présenter, Sasuke Uchiha ainsi que la jeune fille que tu définis comme ta proie, Dawn Jiyô Sabura Hasser...**_

_**Haïné se sentit trompée par Dawn alors que la jeune femme la regardait... surprise et malgré cela terrifiée, s'accrochant désespéré à la veste orange du blond qui continuait de pointer son arme sur elle... elle allait le payer et de manière très violente...**_

_**- Maintenant, vas-tu répondre à la question de Naruto ? reprit Sasuke, brandissant son arme également sur elle alors qu'elle fixait Dawn...**_

_**- Je veux me venger d'une personne très particulière qui s'est réincarnée en toi, jolie petite proie... d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu seras patiente jusque là car je dois m'occuper de ta chère amie..., décréta Haïné, souriant narquoisement face à la terreur inscrite sur le visage et dans les pupilles bleus... **_

_**- NON !!! Elle ne t'a rien fait alors laisse-là partir !!!**_

_**La petite Izawa refusa la demande d'un signe de tête vers gauche... tandis que Dawn se sentait emplie d'une rage folle... cette enfant n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre une personne cher... Mais avant, elle voulait savoir après qui Izawa en avait... se pourrait-il que se soit ?**_

_**- Qui est cet personne ? questionna Sasuke, neutre face à cet apparition...**_

_**- Vous la connaissez, surtout toi Dawn Sabura... Il s'agit de ton arrière grand-mère... ma meilleure amie, il y a 47 ans... avoua Haïné tout en disparaissant... **_

_**La jeune fille frémit d'horreur alors que les mots repassaient dans son esprit... Ainsi donc, son ancêtre était la cause de tant de morts... mais pourquoi et qu'elle fut la raison d'une tel haine à son encontre comme à l'encontre de son arrière grand-mère...**_

_**- De qui parle t-elle ? chercha à comprendre Naruto, se calmant après l'effacement d' Haïné alors que Sasuke passait une main dans le dos de leur amie...**_

_**- De mon arrière grand-mère... **_

_**- Et quel est son nom à ta grand-mère, Dawn ? demanda Sasuke, ses yeux fixant ceux du blond alors que la réponse leur parvenait dans un souffle...**_

_**Un frisson les parcourut alors qu'ils se regardaient tout les trois tandis que le prénom et nom de l'ancienne meilleure amie résonnait une dernière fois dans le couloir parvenant aux oreilles d' Haïné...**_

_**- Jiyô Iris Sabura......**_

_**...**_

_**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer ce chapitre... j'ai du répéter beaucoup le prénom d'Haïné ( tenait encore une fois ) et je m'en excuse mais je débute un peu dans les histoires...**_

_**Enfin, tout ça pour dire que la première confrontation entre les deux jeunes filles s'est révélé être la plus dure des parties à écrire... j'ai eu du mal, je ne le cache pas...**_

_**Malgré cela, le passé de Dawn est assez difficile à comprendre en vue des premiers moments ou j'ai pu en formuler en bout mais la vérité est que Dawn est une descendante de Léonidas et Jiyô est que donc, elle a des gènes japonais... ses parents sont bien morts dans un accident... puis elle fut adopter par les Hasser et donc voilà d'ou vient la sœur et le frère qu'elle a....**_

_**Voilà pour les explications... autant dire que c'est dure car je veux pas que cette histoire se termine vite... Quand à Annie... son nom se prononce comme avec la fête de Noël mais cela s'écrit différent... encore heureux d'ailleurs... ? Par contre, je ne sais pas si Annie meurt dans le prochain chapitre ou pas... ? Dites le -moi si vous voulez savoir... **_


	8. le souffle chaud d'une vie gâchée

le souffle chaud d'une vie gâchée

...

- La raison qui a poussé Haïné a souffrir fut peut-être aussi que personne ne cherchait vraiment à la comprendre..., avoua le majordome à Dawn et les deux policiers, derrière le fauteuil ou la jeune femme était assise...

Pourtant la phrase restait en suspense... beaucoup trop car les trois protagonistes ne savaient que répondre alors que le vieil homme souriait de manière tranquille... Car la perte de sa jeune et véritable maîtresse l'avait lasse de la vie... Dawn avait souhaité le voir après son passage à l'asile... et les mots de la jeune Izawa se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête...

" Je veux me venger de quelqu'un que tu connais très bien... de ton arrière grand-mère... "

Après la disparition de la petite, ils avaient cherché en vain à aller plus loin mais n'avait pu car Dawn avait fini par ne plus supporter l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans les couloirs alors que des cris et autres émanaient de certaines chambres...

Comme si les occupants n'étaient jamais partis... comme si personne n'était mort... le bruit des roues provenant des chariots ou les diverses conversations des infirmières et des médecins restaient suspendus dans l'air froid... comme si le temps s'était arrêté le 24 décembre 1963...

" Allez vous en ! Elle est la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux... partez au plus vite ! "

Et également cette voix féminine différente, ayant conscience de leur présence dans l'hôpital qui leur demandait de partir... Mais à présent, le majordome, nouveau propriétaire de la grande maison Izawa, fixait son homologue avec intérêt...

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à mademoiselle Haïné... même si l'apparence est plus proche de mademoiselle Jiyô..., déclara le vieux Pierre... si épuisé...

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi je ressemble à vôtre ancienne maîtresse... ? demanda Dawn, surprise, curieuse aussi...

- Curiosité... envie... vous cherchez toujours à comprendre les choses avant d'y croire... regardez plus loin que ce que vous pouvez voir... exactement comme elle autrefois..., dit-il, rêveur... heureux de revoir sa protégée à travers le caractère d'une autre...

La jeune femme sourit de joie pour cet homme qui avait du voir bien des choses entre les murs de ce manoir comme de l'hôpital... Mais peut-être ces divers choses vu étaient également le résultat d'une fatigue oppressante...

- Pourriez-vous me dire la relation qu'entretenait les trois enfants... ? A moins que cela vous dérange ? questionna t-elle, serrant ses mains l'une dans l'autre alors que dehors la pluie s'abattait sur la ville... depuis maintenant trois heures...

- Bien sûr... mais expliquer une tel relation est assez difficile car je ne peux que vous expliquer ce que mon cœur en a pensait de cette forte attraction entre les deux..., répondit le majordome, lasse mais raisonnable sur une tel affaire...

- Faîtes donc... car entendre l'explication venant du cœur des gens m'enchantent depuis toute petite...

- Ce n'était que trois enfants avec l'innocence même qui les accompagnaient... se serrant les coudes de manière loyale sans que personne ne puisse les séparer... Je me faisais toujours le plaisir de leur enseigner ce que je savais de mes jeunes 21 ans alors que les voir rire et être surpris par mes récits me comblaient plus que lorsque Monsieur et Madame Izawa me parlaient avec respect et gentillesse...

Dawn sourit sous ses paroles... parce que ce flot de mots sortant de la bouche d'un tel homme la captiva plus que tout les récits de ces grands écrivains... car les souvenirs sont tellement plus importants que tout dans ce monde...

- Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'en mon absence, après la mort de Monsieur Léonidas, mademoiselle Haïné tomberait dans un état de folie si forte et si meurtrière... Lorsque je suis entré dans le hall, le sang par terre me fit froid dans le dos alors que mademoiselle m'apparut en haut des escaliers... vêtus de sa chemise de nuit bleu sombre ainsi qu'armé d'un couteau de cuisine aiguisé dont le sang coulait en petites gouttes carmines, tachant le tapis bleu posé au premier étage...

- Monsieur Pierre, si vous ne pouvez supporter plus longtemps les images qui vous apparaient, cessez-de nous raconter...

- Je sais bien, ma chère mais je me dois de rire la vérité car le mensonge et le silence ne me sont plus permis depuis ses 47 ans... de plus, je souhaite que ma chère maîtresse me soit rendu avec son agréable sourire ainsi que libérée de sa haine et de sa colère...

Dawn se tut un instant alors qu'une sensation de déjà vue lui revint dans la tête... celle d'une porte fermé sur une pièce ou parfois elle entendait des rires d'enfants... Mais tout se briser lorsqu'elle touchait la poignée alors que des yeux la fixaient...

Elle ferma les yeux et se revit monter les escaliers pour tourner à droite... Elle marcha un moment et perçut un bruit étrange venant du couloir de gauche... des éclats de voix, de rire enfantins, des exclamations alors qu'une voix masculine et sage lui parvint...

- Monsieur Pierre, cette porte au première étage, tout au fond du couloir de gauche, que contient-elle ? demanda t-elle, cherchant à terre ces appels répétés...

- Un secret de famille... la vérité sur le lien entre Jiyô et Haïné... et seule moi et madame connaissont la vérité... aussi je vous prie d'être sûr de vous avant de vous rendre là-bas, répondit le majordome avant de se lever, aidé de Sasuke qui sourit face à la mine inquiète de sa protégée...

- J'en suis sûr..., ce lien que j'ai avec Haïné me paraît trop intense et trop précieux pour que je ne cherche à en connaitre l'existence ainsi qu'à ignorer le sens..., décréta, décidée et forte, la jeune Hasser...

- Bien... Mais sachez que je ne voudrais jamais que ce que vous allez apprendre ne change vôtre dessin de stopper ma jeune maîtresse... Je ne pourrais le supporter plus longtemps... elle doit reposer en paix ainsi que pardonner à mademoiselle Jiyô...

- Je vous le promets... Je vous le jure..., affirma la jeune femme alors que les deux policiers hochaient également la tête...

Alors il les guida dans la grande demeure des Izawa... Restant muet face aux regards lourds de Madame Izawa qui le fixait douloureusement de derrière son portrait... ni même de celui souriant de la petite Izawa devenue folle par trahison et désespoir...

Une folie meurtrière, violente et impénétrable... un sentiment incontrôlable qui ne finirait que lorsque la possédée aurait accomplie son but... massacrant tant d'innocents avant d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait... quelques chose de trop fort et trop percutant pour que Dawn y prête si attention...

Ils arrivèrent face à la porte, Lui, le majordome et les trois curieux et visiteurs de ce sanctuaire des secrets... Un secret cachée depuis 47 ans qui enfermerait une révélation bien unique qui pourrait aider Dawn à sauver l'asile mais également tout les occupants...

Prisonniers du temps, ils restent à agir comme autrefois... sans qu'aucune menace extérieur ne vienne un jour détruire un si grand monument classé historique par le gouvernement de Konoha... Même si bon nombre y était morts... Dont Annie Nowelle...

- Je vous prie d'entrer... Mademoiselle Dawn... en espérant que je vous blesse plus que vous ne l'êtes en ce moment même..., lança Pierre, ouvrant la porte sur une immense pièce...

Un piano trônait au milieu de la pièce alors que la fenêtre était à présent ouverte, laissant la lumière dorée du soleil pénétrait cet espace musicale... La jeune femme pénétra et remarqua l'immense tableau accroché au mur en face de la porte... et elle se figea...

Là, en face d'elle se trouvait le portrait même de Madame Izawa ainsi que de sa seconde fille Haïné en compagnie de Jiyô... et une ressemblance frappante existait entre la mère et l'amie d'Haïné... Une ressemblance si étonnante que certaine réponse aux questions qui auraient pu lui parvenir lui arrivèrent très rapidement...

Dont une... assez surprenante mais qui pourrait être la vérité même... où alors elle se trompait... mais le vieil homme qui avait pénétré la pièce avec les deux policiers lui avoua :

- Non, ma chère... vous ne vous trompez pas... mademoiselle Jiyô est la fille de Madame Izawa mais également la sœur de Mademoiselle Haïné... sa fausse jumelle...

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent leurs amie alors que celle-ci prenait ampleur de la situation... elles étaient sœurs depuis tellement de temps... sans le savoir d'après la relation qu'elles avaient entretenu... une vérité était resté caché là depuis tout ce temps...

- Alors... Haïné est également mon ancêtre... je fais partie de cette famille...

Les mots résonnèrent une dernière fois entre les murs alors que quelques notes passèrent dessus, couvrant la voix féminine...

- Je suis une Izawa...

...

* * *

Une autre vérité éclate... Je ne vous direz pas plus car cela serait gâcher le suspense...Mais malgré cela, que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre... Peut-être un autre jour...


	9. Chanson pour te faire comprendre

**Chanson pour te faire comprendre qui je suis**

**... **

Izawa... elle était une descendante des Izawa... et plus encore... Elle était l'arrière-petite-nièce de Haïné ce qui expliquait bien nombre de raison...

Première raison, ses crises similaires à celles de la gamine... ses yeux plus proches de ceux de la petite blonde plutôt que de la petite brune... même si une simple teinte mais également le caractère différencier les deux filles...

Deuxième raison, ces flash si vifs et si précis de leurs enfance à travers ses rêves... Alors que pourtant, elle avait toujours pensé n'être qu'une fille comme une autre sans aucun lien avec cet esprit...

Un esprit frappeur et démoniaque d'après les meurtres qu'elle avait pu commettre pendant tant d'année... même si la vérité sur cette nuit-là restait encore un mystère...

Certes, elle avait quelque infos... mais cela ne suffisait pas à changer l'opinion de toute une ville... alors que depuis 47 ans, c'était toujours cette même histoire qui était répété... encore et toujours...

Les mots étaient prononcés pour raconter les divers raisons du saccagement de cet hôpital réputé autrefois comme étant le meilleur institut psychiatrique qui existe dans tout Konoha...

Elle resta là à fixer le sourire des deux enfants et de leurs mère décédé une nuit froide d'octobre... alors que la petite fille au boucles blondes l'assassinait froidement... sous la prise de la folie...

Alors que l'autre riait tout en tournant sa tête vers son amie... sa sœur jumelle qu'elle n'imaginait pas être... sans connaissance de leur véritable lien... Avaient-elles seulement conscience de la profondeur et de l'amour plus que fraternel qu'elles avaient échangés tout au long d'une vie... ? Le savaient-elles seulement... ?

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour avoir cacher une telle information... un tel lien au reste du monde mais Madame m'avait fait juré silence sur la vérité, déclara Le vieux Pierre tout en s'approchant...

- Et ce piano... ? A qui appartient-il, Monsieur Pierre... ? demanda Naruto alors que Dawn tentait de calmer la soudaine inspiration de son cœur... qui avait saisi ses sentiments et les avaient fait remonter jusqu'à sa tête emplie de mots contradictoires...

- A Madame Izawa... elle voulait le transmettre à sa jeune fille Jiyô qui aimer beaucoup jouer du piano lorsque Madame et Mesdemoiselles venaient se retirer ici... et je les accompagnaient pour écouter les paroles tendres aimantes de l'amie de Mademoiselle Haïné..., expliqua doucement l'homme tout en se retournant vers l'instrument qui n'attendait qu'une chose... pouvoir jouer sous les doigts qui caresseraient les touches blanches et noires...

La jeune fille sourit et se dirigea vers le piano... l'ouvrant pour découvrir que les couleurs n'avaient pas changés... que le blanc restait du blanc... alors que la couleur noir des touches comme du reste du piano semblait briller sous les rayons chauds du soleil... Elle prit place sur le siège et ses doigts entamèrent la danse de la musique... alors que des mots se frayaient un chemin dans son corps comme dans son âme...

_..._

_J'ai n'ai eu qu'une seule impression_

_D'avoir toujours connus ton existence_

_Et si parfois à travers mes mots et ma raison_

_Je pleure très souvent ton absence_

_..._

_Ce n'est plus pareil à présent_

_Alors que je ressens toute ta douleur_

_Que je me rends compte de tout ces sentiments_

_Qui t'ont offert tant de malheur_

_..._

_Moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de ressemblance_

_Alors que me compare à " elle "_

_Je ne fais preuve que d'indifférence_

_J'espère être un peu plus belle_

_..._

_Sur toutes les photos de nous deux_

_Tu ris et souris par ma présence_

_Alors qu'à présent, éloignés de ces jours heureux_

_Nous pleurons chacune un instant de souffrance_

_..._

_Je souhaiterais te dire qui je suis réellement_

_Pourvoir effacer toute cette haine_

_Alors je te dis dés maintenant_

_Je te jure de te guérir avec mes je t'aime_

_..._

_J'aimerais te souffler que ce ne n'est qu'une chanson_

_Mais que tu sois ici ou en prison_

_Je t'aime de la plus belle des façons_

_..._

_Alors ne m'oublies pas Haïné_

_Car je t'aimerais à tout jamais_

_..._

Les mots traversèrent bien des cœurs... bien des esprits... et arrivèrent jusqu'à la fameuse chambre pour retentir entre les murs et ne plus en sortir...

Hors là, sur le moment, une lame de vitre égorgeait le gardien... alors que le sang coulait le long de la peau mate... un hurlement de douleur résonna dans les couloirs...

Le gardien tomba... mort... la lame planta en plein dans sa gorge alors qu'une trainée de sang étaient inscrite sur le mur par l'index droit de l'homme...

Haïné regarda le cadavre à terre avant de partir dans un rire malsain... sa folie se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus à présent sombres et emplies d'idée meurtrières pour quiconque pénétrerait ce vieux bâtiment...

Elle était la gardienne de ces lieux mais aussi de la véritable histoire sanglante de l'asile éloignée du centre ville... Et personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer sans y être inviter... sachant qu'en plus de cela... il ne lui manquait qu'une invitée pour compléter la soirée...

Sa très chère proie... Dawn Jiyô Sabura Hasser... et elle comptait lui faire passer un doux et agréable moment en enfer...

- Si tu aura le courage de venir jusqu'à moi, ma petite proie... mais ne t'inquiète pas... je jouerais plus longtemps avec toi avant de t'achever... beaucoup plus longtemps..., ricana l'esprit avant de disparaître... laissant le corps du garde se mettre à pourrir dans le sous-sol...

...

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer de leurs visite, Dawn s'arrêta et ressentit un violent coup de froid venant de l'extérieur... alors que la fenêtre était ouverte sur une petite fille jouant avec un couteau...

Haïné était là, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres... la pointe de la lame du couteau sur son index gauche... ses cheveux sale et la folie meurtrière des tueurs dans le regard bleu du ciel... assombrie par tant d'année de haine...

- Bonjour Dawn ou plutôt Bonsoir..., lança la petite fille alors que Naruto et Sasuke entourait de manière protectrice leur princesse...

- Pourquoi es-tu là, sale garce ! cracha férocement Dawn, coléreuse mais gardant le contrôle sur son corps...

- Juste pour voir si tu es toujours accompagnée de tes deux gardes du corps... très beaux d'ailleurs... enfin et ce tableau... ravissant toujours... il vous mets tellement en valeur dans vôtre sexualité..., dit-elle, ignorant l'aura de colère qui émanait de son ennemie... vivante...

- Sale garce ! tu te rends compte de la merde que tu as fait basculer sur la ville ! vociféra la jeune femme alors que les deux policiers sortaient leurs armes...

- Je m'en moque complètement... et puis les balles ne me font aucun effet, sales cons, rétorqua Haïné...

- Quesque tu veux ?

La gamine disparut pour apparaître derrière sa descendante, la lame tendue et proche de sa gorge... alors qu'une envie la prenait... l'envie d'en finir avec cette femme qui osait lui faire la leçon...

- Tu sauras que tu n'es qu'une enfant par rapport à moi... une petite fille craintive et insignifiante... alors que moi, je n'hésiterais pas à en finir avec toi si je le pouvais... murmura le fantôme à l'oreille de sa proie...

Dawn sourit de la même manière qu'Haïné par moment pour lui susurrais, plus méchamment encore :

- Fais-le et tu ne sauras jamais la vérité sur Jiyô... alors que je pourrais véritablement te révéler qui elle est vraiment et quels sont les raisons de ce geste dont tu nous accuses toute les deux... mais cela, c'est à toi de le voir, Haïné...

La petite disparut et revint, devant la fenêtre, la lame étincelante pointait vers le bas...

- Je vois... viens le 1er Septembre à l'asile et nous réglerons cela... mais je te veux seulement accompagnée de ces deux-là... et pendant ce temps, je ne tuerais personne...

- Très bien ! A la prochaine alors...

L'esprit disparut sous un souffle du vent laissant le trio seul dans l'appartement... Naruto rangea son arme et alla prendre une douche... il ne dis qu'une phrase... une phrase que les deux autres approuvèrent...

- Cela nous laisse le temps de trouver les preuves sur l'origine de l'incendie de l'Hôpital... et on doit s'y mettre demain...

Car le 1er septembre... le voile sera levé... oui mais sur quoi ?

...

_Aujourd'hui j'ai été très gentille car je vous ai offert un nouveau chapitre dans ma semaine de boulot..._

_J'avoue sans concession, la chanson est courte mais les mots sortent de mon cœur... j'ai voulu que Dawn soit plus proche encore d'Haïné pour accentuer le lien qu'elle ont..._

_Au prochain chapitre... Lemon entre les trois... si cela vous tente... De plus, il y a du Yaoi du normal et du Yuri..._

_Je vous laisse deviner entre qui et qui pour le Yuri !_

_Dites-le moi si vous le savez... je vous laisserais peut-être un semblant de réponse..._

_Gros Kisu !_


	10. le cauchemar de la sensualité

_le cauchemar de la sensualité... _

_..._

Le concerto de gémissements commença vers 21h alors que des mains affamés se baladaient sur une poitrine ronde et ferme tandis que d'autres agrippaient des hanches rondes...

Ils n'avaient fait que dîner et jouer avant de se sentir attiré par autre chose qu'une simple partie de poker strip... ou chacun avait gagné au moins une partie sur la jeune femme qui s'était retrouvé rapidement en sous-vêtements...

Deux paires de pupilles désireuses d'en savoir plus avait été marqué par la danse sensuelle des hanches ainsi que de la perfection qu'ils retrouvaient dans la chute de rein féminine... Elle avait rit hautement tout en disparaissant dans la chambre de Naruto...

Un lit de quatres places s'y trouvaient pour les rares fois ou les trois amis dormaient ensemble... même si il semblait avoir une autre utilisation... juste pour ce soir et les autres nuits qui viendraient si ils en devenaient dépendant...

Elle se coucha sur les draps de satin... orange... et tourna le dos à la porte... alors qu'ils pénétraient la pièce pour assister à une scène digne de l'érotisme et de la sensualité...

Dawn était allongé de manière charnel... sa jambe droite levé dans un élan d'abandon totale comme la main reposant sur un coussin... Le sous-vêtement rouge attisant encore plus l'image d'un fruit défendu déposait au centre d'un plateau d'argent...

Naruto fut le premier à pénétrer la pièce... attirant le regard sur lui de la jeune femme alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise orange, la jetant à même le sol... ses muscles aux reflets dorés du à la lumière de la lampe comme à la peau mate...

Il sourit et posa sa bouche au niveau de la mâchoire... juste en dessous avant remonter sa langue pour poser le bout du muscle humide sur les lèvres charnues et roses... Sasuke soupira, tentant de calmer cet ardeur passionnel qui prenait possession de lui...

Mais ces mouvements des bassins, se frottant l'un contre l'autre... les deux bouches ne se séparant que quelques demi-secondes pour venir se rechercher... les mains féminines laissant les doigts redessinaient la courbure des muscles forts et calleux par le travail et les combats d'entrainement...

Hors la texture était tout autant appréciable que les caresses qui lui prodiguaient sur son corps vierge... innocent de caresse et de tendresse... un frisson d'excitation lui traversa la colonne vertébrale alors que les mains masculines défaisaient les agrafes du soutien-gorge...

Ils s'étaient assis l'un sur l'autre alors que le brun souriait étrangement... même si Naruto était Sasuke-sexuel, il en restait qu'il savait donner caresses et baisers enflammés sur une femme...

" ah "

Le gémissement attira son attention sur elle cambrait au maximum alors tandis qu'il passait le bout de ses ongles sur son dos... la griffant doucement alors qu'elle riait presque sous la force et la tentation de cette caresse griffue...

Le brun enleva son haut, gardant le bas alors qu'aucun sous-vêtement ne se trouvait sous son pantalon noir... tout comme Naruto... la poitrine apparut sous un rayon de lune... ferme et emplie de désir alors que Sasuke se posait derrière Dawn qui reposa sa tête contre l'épaule blafarde...

Ils frissonnèrent dans un même sursaut, mais l'amour était là et les questions viendraient probablement plus tard... La chair rose se confronta à celle mate et blafarde... les coups de reins se firent de devant comme de derrière... le déshabillement, l'effeuillage des vêtements...

Une intense sensation de chaleur les prit... enflammant leur corps de manière enfiévré... les mains s'activèrent un peu plus, effleurant la pointe d'un sein alors que des doigts inquisiteurs taquinaient le cœur même d'une femme...

Des gémissements étouffés contre une peau pâle... des griffures tendres dans le dos féminin... des mains douces jouant avec deux sexes d'hommes... les faisant soupirer... les sons effacés par le baiser brûlant qui les liaient...

...

Haïné hurla dans sa cellule... se tenant la tête avec les mains alors qu'une succession de flash défilaient dans sa tête... son corps se remit à brûler aprés 47 ans de mort...

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues... elle se balançait d'avant en arrière pour apaiser cette douleur qui augmentait.. un nouveau cri sortit de sa bouche... alors qu'une image bougeant sur des reins en feu et dansant amoureusement lui parvint...

Et elle hurla encore et encore... sans arrêt... tandis que les trois êtres emplis d'amour et de désir continuaient leurs actes charnels... Mon dieu que c'était bon... mon dieu que les voir tout les trois faire l'amour la rendait haineuse et malade...

- Non ! DAWN ! NON ! hurla Haïné tout en prenant un morceaux de verre dans sa main... le serrant tellement que le liquide carmin des veines apparut... coulant de la blessure pour tomber sur le sol blanc des coussin...

Les images finirent enfin et elle se redressa... prenant appuie sur le mur... avant de lancer un regard malsain... emplie de haine... de rage sur la porte... lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle cacha son visage par sa chevelure blonde tachée de sang et noirci par le feu...

- Je te tuerais... je te le ferais payer... N'oublie pas, le temps passe vite lorsqu'on s'amuse... et lorsque viendra le premier septembre... tu mourras...

Elle disparut... s'effaçant avec le vent alors que le verre tombait pour se briser sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant... sur le sol redevenu de la pierre brut... sans coussin...

Le bruit résonna dans les couloirs... à travers le jardin brûlé... dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à parvenir à la chambre ou Dawn se réveilla en sursaut...

- Haïné... murmura la jeune fille tout en se levant doucement pour enfiler un peignoir en satin violet sur sa nudité...

Elle quitta la chambre et vint se poser devant la porte fenêtre... pour admirer dans une certaine tension la ville illuminée la nuit... appréciant tout ses couleurs comme des lucioles... elle respira un dernier coup pour tourner son regard vers la droite...

- Tu seras bientôt libérer... Naruto et Sasuke hochèrent la tête... cachés dans l'ombre... et le reste de la nuit se fit silencieuse... chacun regardant quelque chose d'important à leurs yeux...

...

_Je n'ai pas voulu faire trop fort dans le Lemon alors on va rester comme ça... et puis j'ai voulu que la fin se fasse avec nôtre petite sadique..._

_Mais maintenant que va t-il se passer ? Surtout si Haïné déteste Dawn... ? _

_Va savoir... _


	11. La lettre oubliée dans un coffre à jouet

La lettre oubliée dans un coffre à jouet...

Dawn se réveilla, baignait par la lumière du soleil... Alors que l'un de ses amants d'hier dormait toujours avec elle... son visage mate tourné vers ses cheveux châtains foncés alors que ses épis d'or reposaient sur l'oreiller... Elle sourit et caressa sa joue, retraçant les petites cicatrices, ressemblants au moustaches d'un renard alors que l'homme s'agitait dans son sommeil face à cette caresse...

Dans la cuisine semblait régner un incendie de saveurs uniques alors qu'elle se levait et partait rejoindre le brun qui l'accueillit d'un sourire tendre tout en lui présentant une chaise à son attention... le silence n'était pas d'or aussi Sasuke engagea la conversation... de manière charmeuse...

- Tu as bien dormi petite traîtresse ? demanda le policier tout en servant les pains grillaient ainsi que le poisson..

- Traîtresse ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela ? s'inquiéta Dawn, ne remarquant pas le regard provocateur ainsi que le sourire amusé inscrit sur le visage de l'éphèbe brun...

- Il m'a semblé que tu gémissais plus le prénom de Naruto que le mien, taquina Sasuke avant de se mettre soudainement à rire du à la tomate qui lui faisais présent face...

- Quoi ! hurla la jeune fille tout en allant se cacher derrière le canapé, rattrapé par son amant brun qui la leva, la pressant contre son cœur...

Elle rougit, cherchant à retenir les battements de son cœur qui prouverait à Sasuke, que même après cette nuit elle en voulait encore dans leur bras... et qu'elle les aimait plus que tout...

- Cela ne me dérange pas que tu gémisses son nom plus que le mien tant que j'ai une place dans ton cœur..., lui dit-il dans l'oreille, la faisant sursauter face à ces paroles douces...

Naruto sortit de la chambre à cet instant, se frottant sa masse de cheveux dorés tout en observant, amoureusement, les deux êtres de sa vie... un si beau moment ou Dawn et Sasuke étaient dans un halo de lumière...

Mais il sentait que le 1er Septembre, il perdrait tout ce qu'il aimait.. Et il ne voulait plus perdre ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire... alors il se jura de les protéger...

- Salut vous deux ! lança Naruto pour les avertir de sa présence tandis que Dawn embrassait Sasuke sur la joue avant de venir se jeter dans les bras du blond pour répéter le même schéma...

Ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes.. Mais le dernier réveillé refusait un bisous sur la joue comme guise bonjour amoureux et captura les lèvres salées et chaudes de Dawn tout en faisant signe à Sasuke de s'approcher... le brun ne refusa pas et vint à leur rencontre...

Pour également donner un baiser en guise de bonjour à ces deux amants... alors que son petit-ami marquait la jeune fille dans le cou...

Elle soupira, frémit, poussa des petites souffles erratique pourvu de sons, agrippant l'épaule mate ainsi que la main pâle... un frisson parcourut son échine, un frisson de passion et de désir alors qu'elle venait à peine de se remettre de tout cela...

" je ne t'oublie pas et je te hais pour leur avoir donner ton innocence... je te déteste... "

Elle sursauta et baissa la tête, se sentant coupable pour quelque chose de naturel... surtout avec les deux hommes qui comblaient son cœur... Naruto soupira comprenant le changement d'attitude de Dawn autant que Sasuke...

Haïné lui avait encore envoyé un message mauvais... haineux... Blessant par moment le profond respect que Dawn ressentait envers elle... pas pour ces coups de folies et de meurtres... mais plutôt pour avoir assumer ce qu'elle était devenu...

Tout ce qu'elle avait commis ou fait, peu importait le mot exacte en ce moment, elle assumait ses responsabilités sans honte... et pour cela elle l'admirait et la respectait... mais seulement pour cela... hors ces réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone..

- Allo ? répondit Naruto, méfiant..

- Bonjour Monsieur, pourrais-je parler à Mademoiselle Dawn je vous prie de la part de Monsieur Pierre qui la demande... dit Tom, le majordome de l'ancien, d'un ton neutre et simple...

- Bien évidement... je vous prie de patienter..., déclara le policier avant de tendre le combiné à sa princesse qui le prit, avalant avant d'une certaine appréhension...

- Que me vaut l'appel de vôtre supérieur Tom ? demanda la jeune femme, serrant fortement sa main sur le fil en boucle...

- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais monsieur Pierre vous prie de bien vouloir venir ainsi que vos amis à la demeure car il a un précieux objet à vous remettre... et cela le plus tôt possible..., expliqua l'homme avant de raccrocher...

- Bien... souffla Dawn avant de poser le combiner sur son socle et de regarder ses deux amours...

Eux patientaient tranquillement, se sachant à l'avance concernée par ce qui se passait... et ceux depuis leurs premières rencontres...

- Pierre souhaite nous montrer quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider peut-être à arrêter Haïné..., annonça t-elle avant de se diriger dans la chambre pour s'habiller...

- Alors mangeons un bout et partons ! lança Naruto tout en levant son poing avant d'entendre une remarque acerbe qui le fit courir derrière son amant, amusé de sa bouille boudeuse :

- Oui mais habille-toi avant, exhibitionniste va !

La petite guerre en amoureux fit rire les trois amis avant qu'ils ne mangent et, s'habillent, faut pas oublier non plus, puis se rendirent chez les Izawa... Tom les accueillit en parfait maître de salutation et autre mots à dire, je ne suis pas un dictionnaire désolé...

- Bienvenue, Monsieur vous attends dans le petit salon à droite..., dit-il tout en refermant la porte alors qu'ils s'avançaient pour s'installer sur le canapé, en face du fauteuil ou Pierre se trouvait, une étrange lettre chiffonnée dans sa main gauche...

- Mes chers amis, je vous avoue être de nouveau ravis de vous voir mais une femme de chambre en débarrassant le grenier et un coffre à jouet appartenant à Mademoiselle Haïné lorsqu'elle fut encore vivante a trouvé ceci...

Il tendit sa main afin que Dawn la prenne, ce qu'elle fit... elle la regarda sous chaque couture et remarqua l'adresse au devant de l'enveloppe... ainsi la lettre était destiné à Haïné elle-même... mais pourquoi la petite fille se serait envoyé une lettre... ?

- Pourquoi vôtre maîtresse s'est-elle envoyé une lettre... ? demanda Dawn, oubliant de regarder à l'arrière... ignorant l'expéditeur même...

- Avant de vous le dire, lisez-la... elle a été écrite en violet, couleur préférée des deux sœurs mais je souhaiterais que vous la lisiez à voix haute... répondit le vieil homme tandis que Tom ravivait les flammes dans les cheminées...

- Bien sûr...Elle prit la feuille écrite dedans et la regarda avant de commencer à lire... à lire des mots qui révélaient bien des choses...

" Ma chère Haïné, Mon amie, cela fait bien des mois que je ne te vois plus... et je ne me sens plus trop bien... le même genre de gouffre que lorsque mon frère est mort... je t'avoue éprouver un amour plus que fraternel, plus qu'amical envers toi et j'en n'ai pas honte...

Le monde n'est plus très beau dehors depuis que tu es là-bas et cela me fait peur... j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans les flammes de l'enfer et je ne veux pas... du moins, allons-y ensemble en enfer alors nous serons heureux tout les trois...

As-tu seulement conscience que je n'ai besoin que de toi... seulement de toi, Haïné... Fais-attention à toi en mon absence car je ne peux plus t'approcher... ordre de mon grand-père... il m'a envoyé là-bas, en France et j'ai peur... car je sens qu'il va y avoir un soucis énorme...

Haïné, ne le coirs pas, ne crois pas les mots qu'il te dira à mon sujet car je t'aime... plus que moi-même et je m'en moque que d'aimer une fille soit répugnant... tant que c'est toi...Ne m'oublie ma jolie amie...Je t'aime... "

Ils se turent un instant alors qu'elle tournait la lettre pour enfin voir l'expéditeur de la lettre... pour réaliser que l'histoire avait été écrite dans le but de séparer deux sœur mais également, même si cela était contre les lois de la nature, deux âmes-sœurs...

- Qui est le destinataire de ce mot ? questionna Sasuke tandis que Naruto regardait le visage de son amante devenir triste alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues...

- Mademoiselle, je vous laisse le soin de le dire de vous même... allez-y..., dit le vieux majordome tout en soupirant de fatigue comme de vieillesse...

Elle ne dis rien pendant une fraction de seconde mais lâcha les mots dans une soupiration quelque peu désespéré par tant de méchanceté et cruauté...

- Jiyô Sabura Izawa... ma grand-mère...

Eh ben quelle révélation... comme quoi tout est étrangement bizarre comme les liens qui se resserrent peu à peu ainsi que la vérité...

J'avoue j'ai fait fort mais je ne sais pas trop si cela est bien alors j'attends des opinions franches..

Gros kisu

Signé

Sasage, l'auteur imaginative


	12. Rêve d'avant

**Rêve d'avant...**

* * *

" - Jiyô ! Jiyô ! s'écria une petite fille blonde, secouant sa main gantée alors que la neige donnait une couverture blanche et froide à la terre...

- Haïné ! J'arrive ! lui rendit comme réponse, une jolie petite brune, ses cheveux autant en bataille que ceux blonds de sa meilleure amie pouvait être lisse et propre...

La petite blonde regarda la fenêtre de son amie avant de voir le jeune Léonidas coupait du bois, torse nu dans le froid alors qu'un vieil homme les regardait... de manière méchante et apeurée... du moins il la scrutait elle comme si il était effrayé par cet aura noire qu'elle dégageait par moment...

- Léo ! appela Haïné, agitant de nouveau sa main dans un moufle tout en courant vers lui, tu n'as pas froid avec ce temps ? demanda t-elle, inquiète...

- Hein ? Non, vu que je transpire, mon corps est au chaud mais tout va bien... et puis, tu vas en sortis avec Jiyô ? lui lança le brun au yeux noirs, content de voir cette fillette aux cheveux dorés...

- Oui, Pierre nous emmène faire un tour en cheval avec la luge... Tu veux venir, on a encore de la place pour toi ? proposa l'enfant tout en regardant la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir de voir son amie sortir...

- D'accord, je coupe cette bûche et j'arrive !Haïné sourit, heureuse avant de regarder son meilleur ami rentrait chez lui, après avoir trancher de manière implacable, quand un bruit sourd attira son attention.. et un étrange homme, de taille importante s'approcha d'elle...

- Tu sembles aimer ce garçon, petite ? demanda l'homme, habillé de manière étrange et pratiquement dénudé tandis qu'Haïné frottait ses mains contre ses bras..., même si le manteau vert avec duvet blanc la réchauffait plus que possible...

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la petite fille tout en levant la tête... surprise de se faire aborder par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas...

- Je me nomme Xerxes et je suis un homme qui hais les garçons portant le nom de Léonidas aussi fait attention à ton ami, dit-il tout en disparaissant à travers les flocons...

- Comment ? Il s'était effacé tandis que sa voix grave et forte résonnait dans sa tête... ses yeux devenant livides et ternes, la laissant en transe...

" Un accident est si vite arriver sur les routes..."

- Hein ? lâcha t-elle dans le froid de la nuit, sortant de ses pensées alors que Jiyô et Léonidas s'approchaient d'elle, doucement...

- Haïné..., appela Jiyô, inquiète puis captura ses mains gantées dans les siennes...

- Ji...yô... susurra doucement la blonde alors que Léonidas secouait les épaules de la petite... la ramenant à la réalité..., Jiyô ! Léonidas ! On y va ! fit-elle, souriante alors que les deux frère-sœur, se regardaient...

Il y avait quelque chose bizarre chez leur amie... et cela n'était pas très bon... pas du tout même... aussi décidèrent-ils d'en parler au majordome pour qu'il puisse la surveiller et la protéger... si il arrivait quelque chose...

Malgré cet incident, ils partirent laissant le grand-père seul... Pierre sourit sous les rires joyeux des trois amis alors que la neige recommençait à tomber... alors que le cheval se stoppait au milieu d'un ancien parterre de fleurs... là ou tout avait été majestueux... mais qui à présent devenais un jardin d'Eden blanc...

Jiyô et Haïné furent les premières à descendre tandis que Léonidas et Pierre parlait tout en ayant un œil sur elles... Elles commencèrent en former une boule de neige, imposante pour confectionner ce bonhomme que touts les enfants aimer à construire...

Les flocons attirèrent les yeux de la petite brune qui se mit à courir tout en levant ses bras... le visage tournait vers le ciel gris... Alors que le son de sa voix se muait en un rire heureux, Haïné tournant sons visage au joues rouges vers elle pour sourire... accompagnant son amie par moment...

Et ce fut dans ce moment-là que la vie enfantine était la plus merveilleuse.. lorsque des enfants prenaient se plaisir à créer ce qu'il imaginaient avec leurs mains... laissant leurs rêves éclater à travers leurs doigts... il y eu un lapin femelle ainsi que ses petits... un cerf... un château de cristal fabriqué par le garçon...

Mais également de petits moutons ainsi qu'un chat et une souris... et le plus beau trésor jamais construit par des enfants avec de la glace... trois couronnes avec leurs fleurs respectives à chacun...

Pierre fut éblouis par la beauté de ce monde féerique et prit ces trois petits êtres en photo avec leurs couronnes... Mais à présent, la journée était bien terminée et ils se devaient de rentrer... Et Pierre le savait... Monsieur avait toujours très peur pour sa seconde fille... trop peut-être alors que cette étrange lueur prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans le regard bleu d'Haïné...

- Monsieur ! Mesdemoiselles ! appela le majordome, nous devons rentrer, venez je vous prie...

- Oui, Pierre ! crièrent les enfants...Ils rentrèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si Jiyô ressentait une étrange émotion à l'idée de quitter même pour un jour, sa meilleure amie... et pour une petite fille de 6 ans, ce sentiment n'était que superflue...

Haïné rentra chez elle avec un étrange regard plongé sur la forêt, chose que son maître et confident remarqua aussi chercha t-il à engager la conversation :

- Mademoiselle a t-elle passé une bonne journée ? demanda t-il tout en suivant la route du regard...

- Pierre, j'ai entendu une conversation hier au sujet du lien entre moi et Jiyô... serait-il possible que cela soit la vérité ou me suis-je fait des illusions ? dit-elle dans un souffle erratique, inquiète d'en connaître la réponse...

- Quel est le lien dont ils parlaient, Mademoiselle ?

- Je serais apparemment la sœur de Jiyô et vice-versa... mais je n'en crois pas trop car peut-être disait-elle ceci en nous voyant ensemble ainsi que le fait que je considérais mon amie comme ma petite sœur, expliqua Haïné, cette lueur folle et destructrice... là ou fond de ses pupilles...

- Peut-être... et si il existait un tel lien, je vous conseillerez d'en demander à vos parents, sachez que je ne dois aucunement vous révélez leurs secrets, je m'en suis engagé autant envers eux qu'envers vous, Mademoiselle, dit-il tout en souriant de manière tendre...

Ainsi, sa protégée avait la petite manie des enfants... d'écoutez au portes une conversation entre parents... une petite habitude qu'il le faisait sourire car les enfants sont très curieux à cet âge-là... mais il pardonnait toujours la blonde, la connaissant curieuse autant que son amie...

Voilà pourquoi ce lien de jumelle était si fort... parce qu'elles avaient des similitudes si visibles qu'elles n'en prenaient pas le temps de le dire... et Léonidas l'avait remarqué aussi les aimer t-il plus fort encore... lui, le garçon de 7 ans protégeant les deux petites de 6 ans...

...

Jusqu'à ce que le drame n'arrive... ce drame dont parlait Xerxes, le mystérieux visiteur de ce jour de neige...

L'accident n'avait aucunement prévu, ni même perpétrer par les portagoniste sauf par ce reflet de visage qu'Haïné avait entraperçut sur la vitre... alors que le visage de son ami se voyait... ensanglanté... mort sur le coup par ce morceaux de verre transperçant son cœur...

Jiyô jouait dans le jardin de la famille Izawa quand un étrange hurlement provenant de la rue l'interpella... celui d'Haïné, se débattant dans les bras de Pierre, alors que la haine prenait peu à peu son corps et son esprit et que ce visage souriait mauvaisement...

Elle hurla pendant tellement de temps, pleurant sur son ami et amour d'enfance... demandant grâce au seigneur qui ne l'entendit pas... qui fit sourde oreille à ses yeux alors que Jiyô sombrait dans l'inconscience sous l'image de son frère...

Enfermé dans cette voiture qui ne tarderait pas à exploser... ce morceau de vitre dans le cœur il avait pris le temps de marqué en ultime aideu ces mots qu'il destinait à sa sœur et son amie, souriant une dernière fois avant que tout explose...

Et les rêves se fanèrent comme la fleur du jardin neigeux... l'une des couronnes de glace... celle du roi se brisa, ne laissant que les deux autres qui se fendirent... sous le poids de la tristesse et du désespoir...

Mme Izawa rentra sa fille inconsciente, demandant à son majordome de ramener haïné à l'intérieur qqui pleurait toujours autant que Jiyô le faisait dans son sommeil...

Les deux petites venaient de perdre un être aimant alors que Mme Izawa cherchait à épargner ce visage de larmes qui pourrait apparaître sur son visage...

Les obsèques se firent les jours qui suivirent... Haïné et Jiyô se tenant fortement la main... ne sachant rien de la présence masculine du mort... debout sur sa tombe, ses ailes blanches ouvertes alors que des plumes tombèrent du ciel, signe d'adieu venant du petit garçon qui disparut...

Haïné fut la dernière à déposait la rose rouge... puis son regard se leva vers le prêtre et un immense et horrible frisson de peur le prit à la vue de ces pupilles au teintes rouges... mais un flocons de neige lui tomba sur le nez et attira son attention, ses yeux reprenaient leur couleurs habituelles...

Jiyô remarqua le visage apeuré du prêtre et tourna son regard vers sa meilleure amie... se jurant de la protéger... elle se sentait prise de détresse face à la disparition de son frère et aurait voulu aller dans leur jardin pour voir mais ce ne fut aucunement le moment alors que Pierre levait la tête vers le ciel...

Les nuages avait pris une teinte sombre... beaucoup trop sombre pour que cela ne soit pas normal...et cet aveu fait quelque jours auparavant l'inquiéta... qui sait ce qui se passerait si il venait à laisser la famille Izawa seul sans personne pouvant contrôler la deuxième fille...Surtout si elle venait à apprendre la vérité... Mais...

...

Lorsque Pierre rentra au domaine.. l'orage avait déjà éclaté dans la majeur partie de la région et une étrange sensation douloureuse l'avait prise pour qu'il ne quitte les Sabura et ne se dirige vers les Izawa... celle qu'Haïné puisse avoir commis une véritable bêtise... ou un crime...

Les deux mots allaient signifier bien des choses lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes à double battant pour ne rien voir dans le noir... le silence était imposant... et seul d'étranges pas sur un tapis attirèrent son attention... cela venait du première étage...dans le couloirs... mais des gouttes étranges le surprirent...

Et une étrange odeur de sang régnait dans tout le manoir... comme si des meurtres avaient été commis ce soir même... et ce ne fut que la vérité qui se révéla encore plus lorsque la lumière d'un éclair illumina le hall le laissant découvrir les cadavres des nombreux serviteurs de cette famille...

Les pas ne se pressèrent pas et au troisième éclair, ce fut elle qu'il découvrit, un morceau de verre dans la main, ensanglanté... le visage neutre mais les yeux si émotifs... débordants de méchancetés et de haine... de fureur... tout ce qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais ressentir... Haïné le possédait en elle...

Pierre se sentit mal... ne sachant si elle allait le tuer comme les autres... le cauchemar avait commencer... et jamais à moins qu'on enferme la petite, il ne se terminerait... pourtant malgré cela... il savait que tout était fini, qu'à présent elle ne redeviendrais plus jamais l'enfant qu'elle avait été...

- Mademoiselle, qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda de manière suppliante le majordome alors qu'elle descendant, tenant le bout de verre en sang, fortement...

- Tu était au courant mais tu te taisais sur demande de ma mère... et tu n'as jamais trahis ce secret autant que les miens... tu as toujours fait en sorte de me donner ce que mes parents étaient incapables de faire... et tu me permettais si souvent de la voir, dit-elle, cette folie dans les yeux qui peu à peu se calma... et parce que tu as fait tout cela, je t'épargnerais... mais ne me trahis jamais Pierre car si un jour, tu venais à dévoiler mon amour inconditionnelle pour Jiyô, tu les rejoindrais, menaça Haïné, pointant le verre au niveau de la gorge, Pierre s'étant agenouillait...

- Bien Mademoiselle... mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici... je dois vous emmenez là-bas... car vous le méritez après ces actes... laissez-moi vous enfermez là-bas...

- Tu parles de cet imposant hôpital psychiatrique ou ma chère Tsunade travaille... Hum... si cela peut te faire plaisir mais n'oublie pas ma menace... Ta chère petite et gentille maîtresse est folle et ne tient plus dans un état d'esprit normal... je suis complètement et meurtrièrement folle, Pierre et c'est trop tard... avoua Haïné tout en baissant et laissant tomber le morceau de verre qui se brisa alors qu'une éclair apparut...

Haïné avait son regard à présent rouge posé sur la porte et un sourire se peignit sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire cruellement... consciente de son était mental fou et incontrôlable... Pierre ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes coulaient sur son visage... tombant au sol...

Pourquoi elle et comment elle avait en arriver là... ? Pourquoi... ? "

...

- Pourquoi... murmura Dawn dans son sommeil... réveillant Sasuke et Naruto qui se regardèrent...

" Le 1er septembre viendra ta mort alors profite... profite bien... car je te tuerais autant que tes deux amoureux... vous viendrais avec moi en Enfer..."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa... une nouvelle fois, Haïné lui parlait... dangereuse et trippante... la faisant suffoquer sous sa voix doucement mielleuse mais si fausse... car en fait, la petite ne cherchait qu'à la tuer... et pourtant malgré cela...

Dawn se battrait pour qu'elle puisse retrouver l'âme de sa grand-mère et de Léonidas pourqu'enfin les trois couronnes brillent dans le ciel de leurs cœurs...

C'était son choix et elle se savait épauler... car déjà, ils l'embrassaient pour la calmer... réussissant alors qu'ils se recouchaient entre les draps... s'endormant... même si elle resta réveiller... pour souffler un mot qu'ils entendirent et approuvèrent dans le cœur...

- Je serais là pour te sauver... Haïné...

...

Dis donc c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai pu faire... j'en suis à la fois contente et stressé de savoir ce que vous en pensez...

Enfin voilà... je tiens enfin mon domaine dans l'écriture... un mélange de peur, d'amour et de meurtres dans des endroits flippants... mais est-ce que j'arriverais à publier cette histoire comme mon premier roman... j'aimerais avoir vôtre avis sur cette idée...

Enfin voilà... bonne lecture...

Kisu

Signé

Sasage, l'auteur follement imaginative...


	13. Le vieux château oublié de la colline

**Le vieux château oublié de la colline nord de Suna partie 1**

* * *

Le sentiment d'abandon pris la captive de l'asile alors qu'elle ressentait le départ de sa proie s'éloignait vers les côtes maritimes pour retrouver un ami des trois...

La colère l'envahit alors que ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas une seconde la BMW rouge qui s'éloignait de l'asile et la ville pour se diriger vers Suna... Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle hurla... lâchant son morceaux de verre pour se prendre la tête entre les mains...

Elle s'accrocha à la rambarde de la fenêtre tout en continuant de hurler... alertant les passants qui accoururent pour voir une petite fille blonde criait à la fenêtre avant de disparaître de la fenêtre... se tenant toujours la tête avec ses mains en larmes...

Ces mouvements... ces larmes fantômes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'effaçait au contact de la porte de sa chambre frappa la tête de Dawn qui souffla avant de regarder le paysage défilait...

Même si elle avait été sceptique de partir... la jeune femme savait qu'elle reviendrait dans deux semaines avec une semaine avant le premier septembre... une semaine avant la fin de son cauchemar.. de leurs cauchemars à tous...

- Dawn, essaie de profiter de tes vacances pour une fois, lança Sasuke, alors que son petit ami écoutait de la musique sur le côté passager..., et puis, essaie d'expliquer tes soucis à Itachi pour qu'il t'aide comme il peut, ajouta le brun tout en regardant son amie à travers le rétroviseur...

- Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien... de toute manière, j'ai toujours voulu revoir ton frère et ses histoires de fantômes, rétorqua la jeune fille tout en souriant...

- Alors tu vas être contente car il a une nouvelle histoire à te raconter sur le vieux château au niveau de la falaise, tu sais, cette vieille ruine dont il t'a envoyer les photos ? demanda Sasuke tout en prenant la route sur la gauche...

- Oui... j'ai été trés surprise de voir un si bel endroit laissé comme cela... et personne n'a voulu être propriétaire ? questionna t-elle, intéressée alors qu'elle continuait de regarder le paysage comme lui la route...

- Je ne sais pas... à lui de te répondre...

Elle connaissait ce mode de réponse... cela signifiait " je suis au courant mais je ne te dirais rien de plus "... une façon de dire aussi, " demande à Itachi "... des mots tellement connus par elle comme par les deux amants..

- Tu restes toujours aussi con dans ces phrases-là, Sasuke, taquina Dawn, un sourire fin au lèvres...

- Autant que je suis con dans mes parties de jambes en l'air avec l'abruti, riposta le brun tandis que Naruto dormait, la tête collait à la fenêtre...

- Hum... c'est vrai que c'est un abruti par moment... mais... on l'aime comme il est...

- ...

Ils ne dirent plus rien le reste du trajet alors qu'elle s'endormait sur une musique rythmé pour rêver de corps enfiévrés par la danse... bougeant sur une musique brûlante... Elle frémit doucement sous une montée d'adrénaline alors que Sasuke souriait dans son rétroviseur...

Elle soupira face à ces flash pervers... de ces mouvements de hanches synchronisés sur une pulsion sexuel entre tout ces corps d'humains... une tel chose merveilleuse... ce qui faisait qu'elle en été autant attirer...

Les sensations rêvées fusèrent dans chaque parcelles de son corps... par chaque pores de sa peau... alors qu'un faible gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes... faisant sourire son ami conducteur qui avait l'esprit en surchauffe...

Comment en pas l'être lorsque vôtre amante dort tout en poussant de petits gémissement plaintifs alors que le rouge colore ses joues... un tel chef d'œuvre dans une voiture en compagnie de deux gays condamnés aux enfers...

Mais c'est avec ces deux mêmes gays qu'elle passe ses journées et ses nuits... c'est à eux également qu'elle raconte ses tourments ainsi que ses secrets... et c'est également à eux qu'elle a donné son corps le temps d'une nuit...

Alors il n'avait rien à craindre, comme Naruto, au fait qu'un jour, elle ne les quitte tout en les haïssant, dégoûté de leur relation... jamais... jamais..,

" Je ne t'oublie pas Dawn... on se retrouvera au bout de trois semaines... et je te ferais payer tant de choses... de manière si... traumatisante... "

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut... attirant le regard de Sasuke sur elle alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle... mais voilà, même avec la distance... la voix Haïné lui parvenait toujours plus proche... autant que sa haine...

- Haïné n'est-ce pas ? demanda le brun alors que le blond piquait toujours un somme...

- Hum... je me demande parfois si ma grand-mère Jiyô n'est pas elle aussi coincée dans ce monde, murmura Dawn, ses yeux posés sur le paysage, songeuse.

- Je ne sais pas... mais je crois qu'elle aurait souhaite ainsi que Léonidas revoir Haïné encore une fois pour jouer avec elle ou même lui parler... pour garder ce lien encore intacte plutôt que de le voir être briser..., lança Sasuke, la regardant par le rétroviseur...

- N'ayant que ses larmes pour pleurer sur ce trésor disparu, finit la jeune femme... souriant étrangement face à ces paroles...

- Dawn ?

- Ma vraie mère m'avait raconté que lorsque deux amies très proches et unis sont séparés par la folie et la mort... le lien qui les a unit n'est jamais brisé... parce qu'elles ne l'ont pas décider et elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait une photo de Baa-chan Jiyô avec sa soeur et amie alors que des mots précieux était écrit par l'une des deux petites filles dans le dos de la photo...

- Et ou se trouve cette photo ? demanda le brun, intrigué sans vraiment la laisser paraître sur son visage...

- Dans ce vieux château oublié de la colline nord de Suna... là ou Jiyô est morte à l'âge de 88 ans de fatigue... dans la chambre orange de ces espoirs...

- Le vieux château oublié de la colline nord de Suna ? répéta le brun tout en tournant à droite pour ce diriger vers les maisons blanches et spacieuses... juste en face de la plage, il me semble que c'est le château dont parlait Itachi... le château hanté...

- Hum... alors sache que la famille Sabura n'a pas été la seule à habité dans ce château... il y a une autre famille, cousine de celle des Izawa ou le principal fils a été abattu par sa mère...

- De quel famille s'agit-il ?

- De la famille Yuisui et le jeune homme se nommait Nato...

Les paroles de Dawn restèrent en suspens alors qu'au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les trois tours les plus hautes du château... avec ces tuiles vertes et les deux fenêtres rondes ou bien des gens avaient cru voir le visage d'une personne regardait le village...

...

- Et le plus souvent, ils avaient raconté que c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux améthystes qui semblait fixer une maison blanche en particulier de manière désespéré avant de disparaître mystérieusement sous un mouvement de rideaux pourpres..., raconta Itachi, assis sur un canapé aux couleurs bleus sombres en face de Dawn, intéressée comme toujours

- Et tu sais quel est la maison qu'il observait comme cela ? demanda la jeune femme, affamée de réponses concernant les phénomènes paranormaux.

- Hum... celle ou habite Gaara avec sa petite amie, Sakura Haruno, le 18 à deux pas de chez nous, répondit le frère aîné de Sasuke, heureux de savoir une fille si passionnée par ses sujets..

- Nii-San, je te demanderais de ne pas trop raconter ce genre de chose à Dawn sinon, cela ne sera plus des vacances, lança Sasuke alors que Naruto rigolait dans le corridor avant de commencer à monter aux premiers étages...

- Bien sûr... juste une chose, n'oublie pas que Nato Yuisui était le cousin d'Haïné... cela pourrait t'aider à comprendre pieux la folie qui la prise, chuchota le plus grand des deux frères avant de se lever et de lui faire un clin d'œil, rejoignant son petit-ami dans la cuisine...

- Je pourrais aller dans vôtre bureau pour faire quelques recherches sur les deux familles, Itachi ?

- Hum... oui vas-y mais ne nous fait pas de crises comme la dernière fois sinon tes deux petits mecs vont continuer de m'embêter tout le reste des vacances...

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers l'étage, la troisième porte à gauche alors que Naruto et Sasuke souriaient pour se diriger vers la chambre... ils avaient besoin de se faire quelques petits plaisirs comme avant...

Sans attendre une seconde, elle alluma l'ordinateur imposant mais si perfectionner, ouvrit une fenêtre sur Google et écrivit : " Izawa-Yuisui "... puis, tapant rapidement sur entrée du clavier... elle tomba sur un site et une documentation des plus intéressantes...

Retraçant toute l'histoire des ceux familles unis par un lien spécial tel que la haine et la folie alors que deux des enfants de ces familles hantés deux endroits chargés d'histoires meurtrières... tellement plongés dans sa lecture... elle n'entendit ni les gémissements d'extases des deux garçons dans la chambre... ni ceux des deux hommes dans la cuisine...

" Les familles Izawa et Yuisui se sont rapprochés du deux évènements coïncident avec les uns aux autres de par la folie qui prendrait par moment touts les membres de ces deux clans... de par ces deux meurtres sanglants, elles auraient été associés aussi au fait d'être très attachés aux endroits qui aurait provoqué leur morts... Chacune étant personnalisés dans un domaine rapportant gros dans leurs villes respectueuses...

Alors que pouvait-il s'être passer pour que Mme Yuisui et Haïné Izawa deviennent des meurtrières sans raison valable autre que la folie... Mais devrait-il y avoir explications lorsque l'on égorge et griffes son fils en pleine nuit dans le chambre verte alors que tout le monde dort... ou lorsque le majordome s'absente, la seconde fille de la famille Izawa tue à coup de miroir tranchant tout les serviteurs et membres de sa famille ?

Rien ne peut expliquer non plus les apparitions qui surviennent dans le vieil hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha ou ce vieux château oublié de la colline nord de Suna... ombres passants sur les murs... bruits étranges de portes claqués... hurlements...Les phénomènes paranormaux qui subviennent dans ces endroits sont suffisamment terrifiants pour que bien des visiteurs en garde des séquelles...

Hors, bien des lecteurs de nombreux magazines aimeraient connaître la vérité sur ces nombreuses rumeurs mais également sur les faits survenus il y a 47 ans de cela...Qui sera en mesure de nous offrir ce que bien des personnes cherchent à savoir ? Qui nous offrira ses réponses ? "

Dawn sourit, se sentant tout à fait capable de répondre à ce genre d'attente... étant tout à fait sur d'être en mesure de les donner à travers un site ou même un blog qui intéresserait les lecteurs.. surtout si elle mettait les bonnes images...

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle commença la création de ce petit blog du nom d'Haïné Izawa-Yuisui avant de le colorer à sa façon, ajustant les couleurs et les écritures à ses préférences... Puis sans imaginer une seconde être interpellé par lui, Uchiha Sasuke, nu et affamé de pourvoir retoucher sa peau...

- Viens Dawn, oublie un peu ces histoires vraies et vient nous rejoindre dans les folies de l'amour... susurra l'Uchiha tout en prenant la main de la jeune fille...

Elle sourit et activa son compte pour fermer la fenêtre avant de partir vers la chambre et de s'arrêter face à un Naruto, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noir, moulant, ses mains emplies d'huile de massage attendant sa jeune amie pour lui procurer un peu de bien-être...

L'invitation ne fut pas refusé et elle se mit nue, découvrant ses rondeurs à la vue des deux hommes affamés encore des plaisirs du sexe... se couchant sur le ventre tout en frémissant de bonheur sous les mains calleuses et mates qui apaisaient ses points crispés au niveau des épaules...

Les caresses se firent plus pressantes lorsque le mouvement pris plus d'ampleur au niveau des hanches... descendant sous la serviette pour venir passer distraitement sur les fesses rondes... Sasuke pour sa part, léchait le cou de son petit ami... vibrant par moment sous les gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme...

Tout se passa très vite alors que les corps se mélangeaient fiévreusement... affamé d'envie et de désir les uns pour les autres...

...

Dehors, la pluie inondait les trottoirs tandis que dans le château, un homme marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, ses pas résonnaient à travers les murs tandis qu'il passait une imposante porte blanches à double battants...

Le portrait d'une enfant, d'une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus le fit sourire de bonheur et de tendresse autant que lui rendait sa cousine... Sa chère Haïné était morte dans cet horrible explosion provoquait par cette ordure de vieux Sabura...

Hors une image fugace sur une ravissante femme dénudée en proie à la merveilleuse danse du plaisir avec ces deux puissants et magnifiques hommes... Un grognement de rage lui échappa tandis que le portrait lui apparut et qu'une exclamation résonnait dans la pièce...

- Jiyô, maudite sois-tu à tromper ma cousine qui te chéris plus que tout au milieu de sa haine... j'espère qu'elle te le fera payer ! hurla Nato, ses pupilles emplie de colère et de rancune...

...

Ce cri de rage la sortit de son sommeil tandis que les quatre amis riaient dans le salon... Elle se leva et enfila un peignoir de satin de couleur orange-dorée puis se posta à la fenêtre fixant l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver le château...

- Nato... est-ce que toi aussi tu aimes Haïné... est-ce que tu l'aimes autant que moi, murmura Dawn, songeuse, ses yeux regardants la mer...

...

Coucou ! Je suis toujours là rassurez-vous et je n'ai pas oublier ce chapitre vu que j'ai continuais...

Ce passage sera transcrit en deux parties pour être plus passionnant !

Je suis sur que certains ont remarqué cette dernière phrase ! alors vos hypothèses ?

Gros kisu

Signé

Sasage, l'auteur sadique et imaginative...


	14. Le vieux chateau oublié partie 2

_Le vieux château oublié de la colline nord de Suna partie 2_

" Des bruits de pas dans des couloirs. Un hurlement de rage qui résonne. Des rires autrefois gaies sonnant comme des crissements d'ongles sur un miroir. **  
**La même cape rouge qui se balade sur le parquet du sol, des doigts pâles et fins qui effleurent les pierres des murs, froides. **  
**Puis les pas s'arrêtent, se stoppent devant une porte ou une douce musique apaise cette sensation de douleur et de haine qui restent enfermé dans le château même après toutes ces années d'oublie et d'abandon. **  
**Comment une énergie chaude et dorée pouvait rester uniquement enfermée dans ces chambre au couleurs blanches et oranges alors que le domaine méritait amplement cette sensation de paix que possédait cet petite pièce. **  
**Alors la main abaissa la poignée tandis que l'ombre pénétra dans la chambre, retrouvant sa taille d'enfant comme son innocence, refermant la porte derrière lui. a chanson se stoppa trop brusquement pour que cela ne soit normal. **  
**Mais déjà, un hurlement se fit entendre et se laissa entendre dans tout le château. "****

**  
**Dawn se réveilla brusquement dans son lit, en sueur alors que ce cri ne semblait pouvoir s'effacer de son esprit, prenant au contraire plus d'ampleur pour l'empêcher de dormir et de finir sa nuit. **  
**C'était ce genre de chose qu'elle détestait vivre et revivre, surtout en période de vacances mais comment ne pas craquer face à cela. **  
**Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves était aussi probablement la clé qui permettrait de libérer Hainé de son emprisonnement et de sa haine. **  
**Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le coin ou aurez pu apparaître les tours du château. Ou un visage masculin et haineux pourrait être vu dans l'une de ses fenêtres rondes. **  
**son souffle se perdit alors qu'un courant d'air froid fit frissonner son corps encore chaud de sous les draps alors qu'un bruissement de cape lui parvint, attirant son attention plus que ne pouvait le faire la lumière du couloir ou même les pas d'un des quatre garçons sur le sol glissant et glacé. ****

Ils ne dirent, s'observant plus pour se parler après. **  
**Elle avait en face d'elle, un jeune homme d'environ probablement 21 ans, habillé d'un pantalon de toile noir et d'une chemise orange en satin, une étrange cape noir rouge sang nouée au niveau de son cou de manière à ne pas l'étrangler. **  
**Des yeux aussi bleu que ceux d'Hainé. Mais si froid, tellement froid. Pourtant, elle semblait la scanner plus qu'autre chose, cherchant probablement des similitudes entre elle et son aïeule. **  
**Même si les deux femmes se ressemblaient, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins différentes. De par leurs passés respectifs mais aussi par leur manière de penser. ****

Jiyô avait été une femme plus faible, moins courageuse au point qu'à présent, elle en payer les frais. Face à Hainé, face à Nato. **  
**Face à ceux qui, ignorant le véritable secret, détestait les deux gamines pour leur complicité forte et ceux malgré les crimes de la petite blonde. **  
**Mais qu'en était-il de Nato. Lui, avait-il réussi à voir la différence entre son arrière grand-mère et elle ou était-il tout aussi aveugle qu'Hainé. **  
**La vérité. Eh bien, face à lui se trouvait celle qui avait fait hurler et pleurer sa cousine en se faisant posséder par deux hommes, le temps qu'une même nuit. **  
**Celle qui semblait être la réincarnation de Jiyô tout en étant totalement différente. Jiyô n'avait pas ses yeux bleus fatigués par le sommeil comme par la tristesse du passé.**  
**Elle n'avait pas ses cheveux châtains foncés, ébouriffés par ses mouvements entre les draps mais également cette impression qu'ils soient fragiles au moindre toucher. **  
**Elle n'avait pas ce visage dure mais si agréable lors de ses nuits de plaisir. ****

Qui était cette femme qui avait probablement le pouvoir de sauver cette esprit enfermé avec lui dans le château ? Qui avait ce même pouvoir que de libérer sa cousine, prisonnière de l'asile et de ses ressentiments, de sa colère et de sa haine ? **  
**Peut-être pouvait-il lui demander de venir sauver Jiyô ? De la faire sortir de cette chambre ou elle pleurait chaque soirs, chaque nuit.**  
**Alors il osa, il demanda et sa voix ne se fit entendre que par Dawn. ****

- Quel est ton nom ? ****

Dawn frissonna, es yeux se fermèrent un instant avant de répondre, de dire la vérité, plutôt que de mentir et d'échapper à la vérité. **  
**Car si elle souhaite libérer les deux petites, elle doit avancer, même dans la douleur. Même si par moment, cela fait si mal d'entendre leurs pleurs et de ressentir leur douleur. ****

- Dawn Jiyô Hasser Sabura... Izawa..., murmura la jeune femme, s'inclinant dans une belle révérence. **  
**- Izawa ? Comment se pourrait-il que tu sois une Izawa ? questionna l'esprit, surpris et méfiant. **  
**- Si je vous dis ce que je sais, vous me laisserez aider Hainé comme je le souhaite ? proposa Dawn, s'asseyant sur son lit, calme et reposée face à lui. ****

Il sourit, la trouvant bien plus effrontée que Jiyô. Bien plus que sa cousine. Elle était le mélange parfum des deux petites et cela lui plaisait. **  
**Alors il s'assit à son tour et écouta. Le flot de parole fut un choc pour lui. Il apprenait que sa prisonnière était sa cousine. Qu'elle et Hainé avait été séparé par la méchanceté de son grand-père. Dans tout les cas, les deux enfants avaient souffert ainsi qu'ils s'étaient trompés tout deux sur la petite Jiyô. **  
**Il espérait que le vieil homme ait pu brûler en enfer pour ses méfaits envers elles. Sa rage emplie un instant la pièce avant d'être calmer par une main posé sur son poing crispés. **  
**Il leva la tête vers les pupilles bleus-grises, souriant face à ce visage serein et gentil avant de se lever et de regarder vers son château.****

- Je pars la rejoindre. Viens avec moi la rencontrer. Viens savoir qui elle est pour mieux l'aider. Viens, murmura-t-il tout en tendant sa main vers elle. **  
**- Oui... ****

Sa main dans la sienne, ils disparurent dans le brouillard de la pièce, alertant au passage les quatre amants qui se réveillèrent sous une étrange sensation de disparut. **  
**Pénétrant la chambre vide, ils ne virent aucune bataille mais Naruto comprit lorsque la lampe s'éteignit et qu'un reflet lunaire montra sur les portes coulissantes un mot étrange. ****

**  
**" Elle est saine et sauve et elle le restera tant qu'elle aidera son aïeule " ****

**  
**Ils soupirèrent, se regardèrent un instant et décidèrent d'attendre dans sa chambre. Pour faire passer le temps, les quatre hommes se mirent à parler et à jouer à divers jeux. ****

Les dédales du château ne se terminaient pas. au contraire, cela empirait alors que sa tête lui tourné un peu. mais elle avançait au côté du garçon jusqu'à voir cette fameuse porte où se terrait l'esprit de sa grand-mère. ****

Ce fut sa main qui captura la poignée. Sa main qui l'abaissa, enclenchant le mécanisme avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'avancer. ****

Et tandis qu'elle se figeait, la porte se refermait sur elle. là, devant elle se trouvait son sosie, son reflet. Alors que son propre coeur ne parvenait plus à clamer sa joie comme sa surprise, la fille, Jiyô se permit de lui dire affectueusement : ****

- Bonjour à Toi, Dawn, ma précieuse descendante... ****

**  
**... ****

C'est étrange, je n'avais pas prévu cela mais après tout, un mystère de plus ou de moi, Cela ne fera une grande différence. ****

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de l'asile. un mystère de plus à ajouter au lien Dawn/Hainé. Cela en fait des mystère, n'est-ce pas ? ****

Dites je vous mets bien l'eau à la bouche pour la suite et la fin, hein ? Dites le moi car je ne suis pas sur de cela !****

A tout mes petits fans, dites-moi comment vous trouver la suite de ce chapitre ! gros bisous****

Signé **  
**Sasage, l'auteur imaginativement sadique... ****


	15. Le vieux chateau oublié partie 3

_**Le vieux château oublié de la colline nord de Suna partie 3 **_

**La lune de ses rayons froids découvrit de la part d'ombre d'un mur, une silhouette féminine, encapuchonnée s'avançant contre le marbre glacé. Elle sourit dans le noir et pénétra le premier bâtiment. ******

**La solitude et la mort régnait dans chaque couloirs, dans chaque pièces, derrière chaque barreaux. l'enfer lui-même n'était rien comparé ce qui pouvait se passer entre ses murs.******

**Tant de secrets enfermés, prisonnières entre chaque pierres. Des ombres perdus des âmes en peine qui parcouraient les dédales, faisant entendre leurs cris de folie, d'agonie et de tristesse.******

**Mais une seule âme l'intéressait dans cette asile autrefois réputé être prestigieux et non dangereux. Mais tout cela, elle l'avait crée dans le seul but de se soulager, de calmer ses nerfs. ******

**Ceux-ci à présent calmer pour un moment, elle revenait visiter sa création, revenait revoir sa fille qui continuait ses noires pensées et dessins dans sa chambre avant de faire un cadavre de plus à tout ceux qu'elle avait déjà fait. ******

**L'enfer sur terre existait déjà et elle le vivait chaque seconde mais seul cet endroit pouvait l'apaiser entièrement et pour le moment, une certaine enfant l'attendait.******

**Sa main glissa le long, lissant ses doigts effleuraient doucement le mur, ses yeux regardant le bout du couloir, menant au second bâtiment, l'escalier permettant l'accès direct à la chambre. ******

**Son sourire étrange aurait fait craquer de folie sexuelle chaque patients mâles et femelles, les médecins et infirmières et étrangement, ils y régnait une certaine tension sexuelle dans cet hôpital. ******

**Ses pas la guidaient sans aucun effort tandis qu'en haut, Hainé se tendait de plus en plus, ressentant cette présence tellement délicieuse s'approcher de sa porte. ******

**Elle s'avançait doucement, cette femme, marchant tout en secouant ses cheveux, ses hanches rondes faisant tordre un peu du derrière comme la plupart des hommes aimaient. ******

**Ses yeux se posèrent sur les taches de sang, les griffures, les mots écrits avant de sourire et de continuer à avancer, à monter vers la pièce où sa fille l'attendait. ******

**Qui était-elle ? Peu importait tant qu'elle revenait la voir, comblant ce besoin d'être consoler et aimer. Elle était là contre ses coussins déchirés et blancs, leur plumes laissaient sur le sol. sa respiration saccadée dans l'attente de son apparition.******

**Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, son parfum embaumé déjà la pièce et sa chaleur semblait traversé la porte. La poignée s'abaissa, la porte s'ouvrit et elle entra. ******

**Elle apparut enfin à ses yeux, la rendant fébrile. Hainé tendit ses bras vers elle alors que la mystérieuse femme s'avançait et accédait à la demande silencieuse de sa fille. ******

**La porte se referma sur elle, s'approchant d'Hainé, rouge d'envie et de désir pour sa mère. Pour sa créatrice et déesse. Son amour et son amante, tant de chose réunie en elle.******

****

**Dawn ne disait plus rien, ne comprenant toujours pas comment sa grand-mère pouvait se trouver ici. Elle qui était morte depuis tant de temps. Depuis tant de mois et de jour.******

**- Obachan ? souffla enfin la jeune femme tandis que sa grand-mère reprenait cette apparence de vieille femme épuisée par sa vie douloureuse.****  
****- Ma chère enfant, quels durs épreuves, la vie a laissé sur ton chemin. Je suis attristé de savoir que mon amour te fasse autant de mal en t'ayant privé de ta meilleure amie, murmura Jiyô, assise dans un vieux fauteuil, l'âme toujours autant en peine.****  
****- Comment... ? ****  
****- Je suis un esprit et un ange gardien, j'ai vu ce qui a pu se passer dans ton enfance, entre chaque mur de l'hôpital et je me rends compte du mal qu'a pu causer mon grand-père, expliqua-t-elle. ******

**Dawn sourit gentiment tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle se rendait compte du mal qui avait percé le coeur des deux petites. Voilà pourquoi elle devait les aider à se retrouver. ******

**- Baa-chan, peux-tu m'accompagner le premier septembre à l'asile afin de lui parler toi-même ? supplia Dawn, à genoux devant sa grand-mère.****  
****- Oui, je peux faire cela. Mais dans ce cas, n'emmène pas tes deux amants avec toi car ils risquent de ne pas comprendre.****  
****- Comment cela ? ****  
****- Elle n'est pas la seule fille prisonnière de ce bâtiment. Il en éxiste une autre, un ombre mystérieuse et j'ai peur qu'elle ne tire les ficelles, souffla la vieille femme. ******

**Dwan se raidit. Un peu effrayée, elle se releva, effleurant d'un contact tendre la main de son aïeul. Pourtant, elle se rendait compte que retrouver cette ombre l'aiderait peut-être à libérer Hainé. Même si une certaine appréhension de la rencontrer l'effrayer. ******

**- Est-elle dangereuse ? questionna Dawn, malgré tout curieuse de pouvoir trouver une délivrance à la petite blonde. ****  
****- Non. Elle ne fait que regarder mais elle est présente également dans mon coeur. Je pense qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de plus important que nôtre mère. Et je me rends compte que cet ombre est bien plus maligne que n'importe qui en ce monde. ****  
****- Obaa-chan ? ****  
****- Elle est là sans réellement l'être. Et elle touche un point sensible à ceux qui on cette capacité unique de réussir à haïr comme aimer une personne aussi férocement qu'Haïné ou toi. Je crois qu'elle veut réellement savoir si tu arriveras à libérer quelqu'un comme mon amour. ****  
****- Qui est-elle réellement ? Murmura la jeune femme, intrigué. ****  
****- Je ne saurais te dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'interviendras pas. Du moins, pas au niveau de ton combat avec Haïné. Personne ne doit intervenir entre toi et elle sinon, la malédiction ne s'arrêtera pas et je resterais bloqué tout autant que son cousin dans ce château. ******

**Les deux femmes se regardèrent puis s'enlaçèrent une dernière fois, espérant pouvoir libérer la petite blonde de son cauchemar de haine et de feu. Jiyô pénétra le corps de sa petite-fille, rieuse à l'idée de pouvoir s'échapper un moment. Tout autant que le jeune garçon l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. ******

**- Je te jure de libérer ta cousine, Nato... promit-elle, passant prés de lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, déterminé à en finir. ****  
****- J'espère ne pas me tromper en te faisant confiance. ******

**Il s'effaça, la ramenant dans le jardin ou le brouillard était plus épais que jamais. Tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, elle se sentit épier et regarder. ******

**Non loin de là, sur le chemin, une voiture au teintes sombres, venait la chercher, accélérant, le conducteur pris de panique depuis l'apparition de cette étrange personne survenue dans la pièce du bureau. ******

**  
****" - Elle semble prête à aider Haïné plus que tout, n'est-ce pas ? lança une voix féminine, douce et sensuelle. ******

**Sasuke et Naruto sursautèrent pour apercevoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une silhouette encapuchonnée les fixaient, ses pupilles allumés d'une lumière joueuse. ******

**- Qui... ? ****  
****- Une amie. Je n'interviendrais aucunement dans vôtre confrontation contre l'autre. Je suis juste passée voir si elle avançait dans sa quête... expliqua la personne. ****  
****- Je crois que tu pourrais tout de même montrer ton visage ! ordonna le brun, pointant son arme sur elle, méfiant, suivi de prés par son petit-ami. ****  
****- Oh... Pourquoi pas aprés tout. Je suppose qu'il s'agira d'une preuve de bonne foi, non ? questionna L'ombre, la tête aussi penchée que sa capuche. ****  
****- On arrivera à te faire plus confiance que si tu restes comme cela, répliqua le blond, descendant un peu son arme, voulant lui prouver ses paroles. ****  
****- Trés bien... ******

**Les deux hommes regardèrent une main aux doigts fins et légèrement petit remontait pour enlever sa capuche alors qu'ils écarquillaient les yeux. Elle était... " ******

****

**- Bonsoir Dawn... souffla une personne, assise sur une tombe, laissant la jeune femme se retournait face à elle. ******

**Là, se tenait devant elle, la mysterieuse silhouette passagère de l'histoire... Cette même personne qu'elle avait décidé de chercher avant de rentrer dans trois jours. ******

**  
****...******

**Un mystère de plus qui se rajoute... Je me demande comment je vais faire pour vous apporter plus d'indices ? ******

**Et puis, cet ombre n'est pas méchante mais elle vous raconteras tout au prochain chapitre ! ******

**A la prochaine ! **


End file.
